Una dolorosa mentira
by sandra hatake
Summary: Naru se fue con Masako, dejando atars a una destrozada mai, al cabo de un añoregresa, pero encontrara una desgardable sorpresa Mai no esta sola y tiene un bebe, acaso la  habra perdido? ese niño sera hijo de bou-san? o tal vez... descubranlo en este fic!
1. Chapter 1

_Hola de nuevo, si soy yo, con una nueva locura o debería decir ¿delirio? Bueno, para este caso da lo mismo XD, aquí les traigo una nueva historia, que espero sea de su agrado, sin más que decir, los dejo con el primer capítulo de __**Una dolorosa mentira**_

_**Un engaño doloroso**_

Pasaron tres años desde que Mai ingreso a trabajar a SPR, siempre estuvo enamorada de Naru, nunca lo negó, y para sorpresa de unos y enojo de otros, al cabo de dos años juntos, al final de un caso, Naru le propuso formalmente ser pareja, la felicidad desbordaba a la muchacha, tal vez Naru no era el novio mas cariñoso del mundo, pero tenía sus momentos, esos que Mai atesoraba. Sin embargo, como dicen por ahí, nada es eterno, y Mai lo aprendería, de la peor manera.

Una mañana llego a la oficina, risueña como siempre, sin embargo, su sonrisa despareció, al encontrar la oficina vacía, no podía creer lo que veía, entro desesperada al lugar, no podía ser verdad, Naru… Naru no se iría sin despedirse… entro a lo que antes fue el despacho del muchacho, y encontró una carta, una en la que se despedía secamente, sin excusas, sin decir a donde iba, simplemente era un adiós, un frio y devastador adiós, cayó de rodillas en el suelo, preguntándose si había hecho algo malo, para que Naru la dejara así, lagrimas surcaban su abatido rostro, oyó el sonido producido por una puerta al abrirse, corrió hacia el lugar, con la esperanza de que fuera "el", grande fue su decepción al encontrarse con la mirada sorprendida de sus amigos, que al igual que ellos, no esperaban encontrarse con la oficina vacía, Mai rompió en llanto nuevamente, siendo abrazada por bou-san, quien al verla en ese estado, solo atino a realizar dicha acción, aun sin saber, o mejor dicho, sospechando lo que había sucedido.

-Entonces lo que dijo Masako… -dijo la miko rompiendo el silencio producido en la desierta habitación-

-Es verdad –culmino la frase el rubio sacerdote-

Fue en ese momento, que Mai se percato de la ausencia de la chica, una duda asalto su aturdido cerebro, acaso el había… no! –se dijo a sí misma- el nunca lo haría, el… no se iría con Masako o sí?

-Qu-que fue lo que dijo… -cuestiono Mai con temor a la respuesta que le darían mientras se separaba del monje-

-Ella dijo que… -trato de responder bou-san-

-Que! –exclamo Mai, necesitaba una respuesta, aun si eso significara mucho dolor para ella-

-Masako dijo que se iría con Naru –respondió Ayako con la mirada gacha-

El mundo se le vino encima, se negaba a creer lo que oía, pero… ¿Qué otra explicación había?, Masako no estaba, y Naru se fue sin decirle nada, sin una adiós siquiera, sin darle la cara, seco sus lagrimas, el no las merecía, fue lo que afirmo antes de salir del lugar, rompiendo en pedazos el trozo de papel, siendo seguida por bou-san, que con el tiempo se convertiría en su soporte, el único que la apoyaría en el duro momento que estaba por venir.

Los días pasaron, se transformaron en meses, y pronto una año había transcurrido desde que él se fue, ahora con 20 años, Mai viva en una casa un poco más amplia que la que tenia, tenía un trabajo común, y una buena paga, ese día estaba de descanso, preparando unos bocadillos en la cocina, para luego sentarse a ver una película, el día era lluvioso, una razón más por la que decidió quedarse en casa, además de que ahora no podía salir con mucha frecuencia, de pronto el timbre de la puerta sonó, dejando su labor, se dirijo a la entrada del recinto y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par debido a la sorpresa, el que estaba parado, bajo el umbral de su puerta, mojándose con las gotas que caían del cielo, como las lagrimas que ella derramo antes, era el… Naru había vuelto…

-Hola Mai –hablo Naru, tratando de romper el incomodo silencio que se había formado- a pasado tiempo…

-Que quieres Naru –dijo de forma cortante, recuperándose de la sorpresa- no tienes nada que hacer aquí?

–Puedo pasar? -cuestiono el muchacho aun bajo la lluvia- necesito hablar contigo

-Aquella vez lo dejaste muy claro Naru –replico con resentimiento- no tenemos nada de qué hablar

-Dame un minuto –pidió con necesidad, algo muy raro en el- por favor

-Eso debiste decirlo hace un año Naru –respondió- ahora ya no tiene caso, tengo algo importante que hacer –agrego mientras cerraba la puerta- así que adiós

-Espera! –Exclamo sujetándola de la muñeca, evitando que entrara a la casa- escucha lo que tengo que decir!

-No vengas a gritar en mi casa! –Replico la muchacha mientras se zafaba de su agarre- ya no eres mi jefe!, no eres nada mío!

-Sabes que no es verdad! –Refuto alzando la voz nuevamente- lo que hubo entre nosotros no…

-Nosotros? –cuestiono la chica con ironía- nunca hubo nosotros!

-No te engañes Mai –hablo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro- me necesitas tanto como yo, aun me amas

-Te amé, es verdad, pero eso fue hace tiempo –respondió sin inmutarse por la cercanía de ambos- tú, mataste mis sentimientos por ti

-Mai... –trato de decir, pero la frialdad que vio en su mirada, lo dejo consternado, sin palabras-

-Si no tienes nada más que decir –contesto sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y alejándose de él- vete de mi casa

-He vuelto por ti – dijo de repente abrazando a Mai- aquella vez…

-Ya no creeré en tus palabras Naru –dijo alejándose de él- aunque quisiera… ya no puedo, es demasiado tarde

-Sé que me fui sin darte explicación alguna, pero…

-Adiós –dijo Mai interrumpiendo a un sorprendido Naru-

-Mai…

-Vete, vete y olvídame… como yo lo hice

-Es mentira! –Exclamo sorprendiendo un poco a Mai por la agresividad con la que tomo su muñeca nuevamente- No pudiste olvidarme!

- Suéltame! –Reclamó mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de Naru- el mundo no gira entrono a ti! -agrego mientras lograba separase de el-Vuelve con Masako, que aquí ya no hay lugar para ti

-Estas diciendo que hay alguien más? –Cuestiono con ironía- es imposible

-Naru…-dijo con una sonrisa cansada- hay alguien en casa que me espera, vete por favor

-Deja de mentir! –Exclamo nuevamente- no hay nadie allí den…

-Pasa algo Mai? –Cuestiono Un hombre de cabellera larga con algo en los brazos- Naru… -agrego al verlo-

-No pasa nada Houshou –respondió mientras cogía lo que el monje tenía en brazos- Naru ya se iba

Naru se quedo sin palabras, lo que Mai tenía en brazos era…era… un bebe, la lluvia, que no había cesado, callo con más intensidad, mientras Mai entraba en su nueva casa, acompañada por otro hombre que no era él, y con un bebe en brazos, uno que pudo ser suyo, y que por idiota, había perdido…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, un poco corto es vedad, pero eso se arreglara en los siguientes episodios, que por cierto serán pocos, todo depende de sus comentarios, sin más que decir me despido, esperando que hayan disfrutado de la lectura._

_Hasta la próxima, si dios y sus comentarios lo permiten ^_^ Sayonara!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola a todos!, estoy de vuelta con un nuevo episodio de este fic, sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo dos de __**Una dolorosa mentira**__. _

_**Amenazas**_

_Naru se quedo sin palabras, lo que Mai tenía en brazos era…era… un bebe, la lluvia, que no había cesado, callo con más intensidad, mientras Mai entraba en su nueva casa, acompañada por otro hombre que no era él, y con un bebe en brazos, uno que pudo ser suyo, y que por idiota, había perdido…_

Se mantuvo de pie ante la puerta, mojándose con la lluvia que caía, tratando de reprimir el dolor que sentía, mientras una solitaria lágrima caía por su rostro, mezclándose con la llovizna, dio media vuelta, caminando sin rumbo fijo, lamentándose por el error que cometió un año atrás, un auto se detuvo frente a él, evitando que siguiera con su caminata.

-Naru –llamo lin desde el transporte- sube al auto

-Quiero caminar un poco mas –respondió- la lluvia me relaja

-No te fue bien cierto?

-Tú qué crees –cuestiono con deje de tristeza en su voz-

-Le dijiste la verdad? –Pregunto el mayor-

-No, apenas… apenas y pude hablarle…

-Es natural que este molesta, después de todo tu…

-Ya lo sé! –Exclamó de pronto el menor- me fui sin decirle nada, pero que más podía hacer… si me quedaba ella…

-Debiste decírselo aquella vez –replico el mayor- tal vez hubiese esperado por ti

-Decírselo? –Cuestiono con ironía- como decirle la verdad?, como explicarle que todo lo que conoce de mi es una mentira!, como decirle que Shibuya Kazuya nunca existió!, como explicarle que todo en mi es una maldita mentira! –agrego golpeando al auto, abriéndose los nudillos por la fuerza utilizada-

-Naru… -trato de hablar Lin, pero no sabía que decir, nunca lo había visto en ese estado-

-Pero eso… eso ya no importa…-dijo en un susurro apenas audible para Lin-

-Por que lo dices? -cuestiono el mayor- acaso ella...

-Continúo su vida… sin mí –respondió mientras cerraba sus sangrantes puños con fuerza-

-Naru…

-Volvamos al apartamento –dijo el menor mientras subía al auto- ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí

-Estás seguro? –Cuestiono Lin mientras ponía en marcha el coche-

-Si –respondió el muchacho- ella… ella hizo su vida con alguien más

-no es muy pronto para rendirse?, o es que acaso ella…

-Tiene una familia con el –respondió con la cabeza gacha- ya es madre…

Un incomodo silencio se formo en el coche, Lin no se esperaba eso, pensó que tal vez Mai podría tener una pareja, pero que fuera madre… eso fue inesperado, ahora entendía el por qué del estado de Naru, empezaba a creer que lo correcto era irse del país, alejarlo de ella, después de todo, Naru se fue para protegerla, aunque no de la manera correcta, cuando de pronto, una idea broto en su cabeza…

-Y como sabes… -alego Lin llamando la atención de Naru- que ese niño no es tuyo…por que ustedes estuvieron "juntos" cierto? –agrego recalcando la palabra "juntos"-

-S-si… -fue lo unió que dijo, parecía haber reaccionado con esa simple pregunta, estaba tan ensimismado, que paso por alto ese detalle, si lo que Lin decía, era verdad, entonces el aun tenia… aun podía...-

-No habías pensado en eso verdad? –Cuestiono sacándolo de sus cavilaciones-

-No –admitió desviando la mirada-

-Y te dices inteligente? –Replicó con una media sonrisa-

-...- no dijo nada, pero en el fondo, agradecía que lin estuviese con el-

-Entonces… volverás mañana?

-Porsupuesto –respondió- no soy de los que dejan hijos regados por ahí

-No te hagas tantas ilusiones –replico el mayor- puede que no sea tuyo

-No lo sabré hasta que no hable con Mai

-Cierto –contesto Lin -

-Esta vez será diferente Mai… -dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible- no habrá mas secretos entre tu… y yo…

Simultáneamente a este hecho, Mai se encontraba en su casa llorando de rodillas y siendo consolada por el monje, apenas Naru se fue, coloco al niño en su cuna, y dejo caer su careta de dureza, rompiendo en llanto, le había tomado tanto tiempo recuperarse de su abrupta partida, y ahora el aparecía, así nada mas, pidiendo una oportunidad, rompiendo todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora, destruyendo su tranquilidad, y abriendo heridas que durante meses, habían estado sanando…

-Tranquila Mai, ya paso –trato de calmarla el monje mientras la abrazaba-

-E-ese imbécil... vie- viene después de… de tanto tiempo… y…y – trataba de hablar mientras las lagrimas brotaban insistentemente de sus ojos-

-Lo sé Mai –respondió bou-san sin soltarla- sé que esto es muy duro para ti

-No es justo! –Exclamo mientras se aferraba al pecho del monje, mojando su camisa- no… no tiene derecho a arruinarme así la vida!

-No llores… por favor –pidió mientras le alzaba el rostro, haciendo que lo mirase- no vale la pena que derrames lagrimas por alguien como el

-Houshou…

-Además… las lágrimas no van contigo –replico mientras acariciaba sus sonrojadas mejillas- vamos, regálame una sonrisa si? Hoy me he portado como un niño bueno –agrego mientras le sonreía y volvía a abrazarla- no llores más…

Mai hizo su mayor esfuerzo por sonreír, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, logro hacerlo, si bien Naru le había destruido la vida, Houshou estaba ahí, tratando de reconstruirla, sacándola de los escombros en los que se habían convertido sus sueños y sus ilusiones, apoyándola en todo momento, dándole todo el amor que Naru nunca le dio…

-Vamos de compras? –Cuestiono la muchacha secándose los rastros de sus lágrimas y esbozando una sonrisa- la lluvia se detuvo, y hay un conjunto que quiero comprarle al niño, espero que aun lo tengan, nos acompañas?

-Como decirle que no a la reina de esta casa –dijo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa- si es para este príncipe voy hasta el polo norte si es necesario –agrego cargando al niño, para luego recapacitar lo que había dicho- aunque ese lugar es muy frio…

Mai sonrió, al ver como el monje cargaba al pequeño, y jugaba con él, ese hombre podía levantarle el animo a cualquiera, y ella no era la excepción, siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa, aun en el momento más duro, el siempre estuvo con ella.

-Mai te encuentras bien? –cuestiono preocupado al notarla ausente-

-He?... a si, si –contesto saliendo de sus cavilaciones- iré por nuestras chaquetas, espérenme aquí –agregó mientras realizaba la acción-

Al cabo de unos minutos, regreso con los chaquetas, una vez listos, salieron de compras, llegaron al lugar, y recorrieron todas las tiendas, buscando la ropa que usaría el pequeño, y uno que otro regalo para Mai, precia que había olvidado el mal rato que paso al ver a Naru, después de todo, estaba con su familia, y eso le era suficiente.

Mientras tanto, Naru llegaba y Lin llegaban al departamento que ambos compartían, apenas entro al lugar, Naru fue ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, sin percatarse del sobre de una carta que destacaba en la vacía mesa de centro de su sala, fue Lin, quien al revisar el lugar, encontró la carta, la abrió, y su rostro cambio al instante, llamo a Naru, quien extrañado por el inusual tono de vox del mayor, acudió al lugar de inmediato.

-Lin, que sucede? –cuestiono acercándose a él-

-Lee esto –respondió mientras le extendía el papel-

-I-imposible… -dijo mientras terminaba de leer- No… esto no… No puede ser cierto!

-Cálmate Naru –pidió el mayor- si te desesperas no…

-Como pides que me calme! –Exclamo asustando al mayor- me fui para evitar esto y ahora... ahora… maldición!

No podía creerlo, se fue de Japón, mintiéndole a Mai, haciéndole creer que la había engañado con Masako, si haciéndole creer, por que el jamás la engaño, no podría hacerlo, causándole tanto dolor, rompiéndole el corazón, sintiéndose la peor escoria del mundo, justamente para evitar eso, y resulta que todo fue en vano, lo habían seguido, y ahora, ella estaba en peligro, debía advertirle, no podía esperar más tiempo, ella no moriría, no la matarían, no por su culpa!, salió a toda prisa del lugar, subió a su auto, y partió en direcciona la casa de Mai, no sin antes darle instrucciones a Lin, debía corroborar que la información era cierta, aun que después de leer ese papel, no le cabía la menor duda, "el" estaba libre, en el trayecto a la casa de la chica, recordaba cada palabra de la carta _"Ha pasado tiempo pequeño Oliver E. C. Davis, o debería decir ¿Kazuya Shibuya?, espero que no te hayas olvidado de mí, por que yo te recordé todos y cada uno de los días que estuve en prisión, no me dijiste que tenias novia, eso fue cruel de tu parte, la tenias escondida, por cierto tienes buen gusto, es muy linda, me agradan las chicas japonesas, lástima que esa lindura tenga que morir, por que… no pensaste que la dejaría vivir ¿cierto?, parece que tus intentos por protegerla fueron en vano, en fin, si vas a culpar a alguien, culpa a tu padre, el te metió en todo esto, sin más que decir, me despido, lástima que no puedas hablar con ella antes de que la mate, pero que le vamos a hacer, la vida no es justa, que descanses bien Naru-chan"._

Llego a la casa de la chica, y encontró la puerta forzada, temiendo lo peor, entro al lugar, el alma regresó a su cuerpo al constatar, que ella no estaba en casa, a lo mejor había salido con el monje, bueno esa ideo no le agrado mucho, pero eso era mejor a que ella estuviera muerta, el problema era encontrarla, debía pensar, y debía hacerlo rápido, la vida de Mai y de ese niño, hasta la del monje dependían de ella.

Simultáneamente, la aludida, seguía en el centro comercial, con varias bolsas en la mano, había ropa tanto para ella, como para Houshou y para el niño, decidieron volver a casa, caminaron hasta la salida del local, sin esperar lo que vendría…

-"Te tengo Taniyama Mai" –dijo un hombre desde una azotea- "parece que no llagaste a tiempo Chico"

El Individuo, apunto directo al corazón de su víctima con un rifle de largo alcance, jalo el gatillo, y un grito resonó en todo el local, alguien había caído…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Aquí vengo otra vez con mis delirios XD, volviendo al tema original, así llegamos al final de este episodio, espero que haya sido de su agrado, como siempre, muchas gracias a las personas que comentan este fic, sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí, me motivan a seguir escribiendo, así que mientras más comenten, mas rápido actualizo XD, en fin, espero no haber defraudado a nadie con este episodio, y si lo hice, me disculpo de antemano por mi falta de talento y creatividad, ahora sí, siendo la 1:25 am en mi país, me despido, Hasta la próxima, si dios y sus comentarios lo permiten, Sayonara! ^_^_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola! Aquí me tienen de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo de este fic XD, espero sea de su agrado, sin afán de aburrirlos, los dejo con el episodio tres __**de Una dolorosa mentira**_

_**Preguntas**_

_Simultáneamente, la aludida, seguía en el centro comercial, con varias bolsas en la mano, había ropa tanto para ella, como para Houshou y para el niño, decidieron volver a casa, caminaron hasta la salida del local, sin esperar lo que vendría…_

_-"Te tengo Taniyama Mai" –dijo un hombre desde una azotea- "parece que no llagaste a tiempo Chico"_

_El Individuo, apunto directo al corazón de su víctima con un rifle de largo alcance, jalo el gatillo, y un grito resonó en todo el local, alguien había caído…_

Las personas se reunieron alrededor de Mai, que estaba en el suelo, siendo cubierta por el cuerpo de Houshou, este, a su vez, estaba sangrando, la bala había impactado contra su hombro derecho.

-E-Estas bien Mai? –Cuestiono el monje con dificultad mientras se incorporaba del suelo- el niño está bien?

-Houshou t-tu hombro esta… -trataba de articular palabra-

-Vámonos –ordeno mientras ayudaba a Mai a ponerse de pie- esa bala era para ti Mai, debemos irnos ahora

-Pe-pero tu hombro

-Pasaremos por un hospital de camino a casa –replico mientras la jalaba hacia el coche- no es seguro quedarse aquí, quien te disparo aun debe estar merodeando por este lugar.

Mai asintió, aun estaba confundida, por que alguien querría matarla?, como es que Houshou se dio cuenta?, ya se lo preguntaría luego, ahora lo más importante era llevarlo a un médico, aun bajo la mirada de los curiosos del lugar, se dirigieron a su auto, que estaba en un lugar alejado y solitario del estacionamiento, sin embargo, al estar a solo unos metros de él, vieron con asombro como el transporte explotaba, esto realmente asusto a Mai, su hijo rompió en llanto, alertándola aun mas, ¿quién y por que la perseguían?, no se detendría a pensarlo ahora, tenían que salir del lugar, después de lo sucedido, sabía que no era seguro quedarse, empezaron a caminar tratando de volver a un lugar concurrido, ahí sería difícil encontrarlos, sin embargo, una voz los detuvo.

-Apenas empieza la fiesta –afirmo la silueta de un hombre, que les cerraba el paso- es de mala educación irse sin despedirse

-Quien eres y que es lo que quieres? –cuestiono bou-san colocándose delante da Mai y el niño, cubriéndolos con su cuerpo- por que nos sigues

-Es que no lo saben? –Hablo con ironía- entonces el chico Davis no les dijo nada, eso fue cruel de su parte, ahora tendrán que morir sin saber la razón -agrego con una tenebrosa sonrisa-

-Davis? No conocemos a ningún Davis –afirmo Mai- no entiendo por qué nos relacionas con el

-Al parecer los tenia totalmente engañados –respondió ensanchando mas su sonrisa- como es que lo llaman aquí?…. A ver… ah! Si, Kazuya, Kazuya Shibuya, ahora si lo recuerdan?

-Na-Naru? –Pregunto Mai sorprendida- que tiene que ver con esto? Explíquese

-Ya me cansé de esto! -exclamo de repente- En todo caso, si quieren culpar a alguien, que sea a él, ahora, digan adiós –agrego cerrando brevemente los ojos, y haciendo un adiós con la mano-

-Ahora Mai! –exclamó el monje mientras se abalanzaba sobre el atacante- vete!

-Pe-pero –trato de decir-

-Hazlo por el niño –replico mientras forcejeaba con el extraño- prometo volver a casa, ahora vete!

Bou-san empezó una disputa con el desconocido por el arma, por su parte, Mai intento correr, pero el sonido de un disparo la detuvo, giro el rostro con temor de lo que vería, esperando que quien hubiese caído no fuera él, sin embargo, su temor se vio realizado al ver como Houshou caía al pavimento con una herida de bala en el abdomen, corrió hacia el cuerpo del monje al notar que aquel extraño le dispararía nuevamente, esta vez para matarlo.

-Demonios, muéranse de una vez –replico el asesino mientras les apuntaba con su arma- si ese imbécil de Tetsu no hubiese fallado, no tendría que hacer esto, lo mío no es matar niños…

Mai solo abrazo el cuerpo sangrante de Houshou, aun con su hijo en brazos, al oír las palabras del hombre, los abrazo con más fuerza, cerrando los ojos, mientras lagrimas de impotencia se deslizaban por su rostro, esperando el impacto del arma, sin embargo este nunca llego, solo escucho el sonido de un cuerpo golpear contra el pavimento, levanto la vista, y vio con sorpresa, que su salvador, había sido el… Naru había golpeado al hombre por la espalda, dejándolo inconsciente, quitándole el arma, aunque sabía que no estaría así por mucho tiempo, por lo que decidió acercarse a Mai, que aun seguía al lado del monje.

-Estas bien Mai? –Cuestiono con preocupación mientras le tendía la mano- debemos irnos, despertara en cualquier momento

-Qu-quien eres tú? –Cuestiono evitando la mano del muchacho- por qué ese tipo dijo que te culpáramos, por que te llamo Davis

-Hablaremos de eso después –trato de convencerla- debemos irnos antes de que despierte

-No iré a ninguna parte! –Replico lo dicho por Naru- y menos contigo

-Déjate de estupideces Mai! –Exclamo de pronto el muchacho asustando a la chica- Bou-san esta lastimado, necesita atención médica, y a ti se te ocurre ser caprichosa ahora!, acaso quieres que muera!

-No tienes que gritarme! –replico la chica con lagrimas en los ojos- se que él está mal, lo sé mejor que tú!, se arriesgo para protegernos pero…

-Perdón –se disculpo Naru-no quise ser tan rudo pero entiende, si se quedan aquí, correrán peligro, lo más seguro es que hayan mas tipos como el aquí, así que por favor Mai…

-E-está bien… Mai –hablo el monje mientras apretaba la mano de la chica- no… no tenemos otra opción

-Rayos! –exclamo Naru l ver como varios hombres se acercaban al lugar, hombres nada amigables- esto es grave

Varios hombres al parecer armados, llegaron al lugar, estaban a punto de rodearlos, cuando de la nada, apareció un coche entre Naru y sus atacantes, bloqueando el acceso y la visibilidad de los extraños.

-Naru suban rápido –ordeno Lin que iba conduciendo el transporte-

El muchacho asintió, ayudo al monje a subir al auto, y junto a Mai, emprendieron la huida, los hombres dispararon contra el coche, sin embargo no lograron herir a nadie más, salieron de su alcance, y al fin respiraron en paz, por un momento Mai pensó que estaba en una película de acción, pero no, era la realidad, su realidad, estaba asustada, no lo negaba, aun así, no se aparto del lado del monje, con una mano cargaba a su pequeño y con la otra sujetaba la mano de Houshou, que estaba inconsciente, y perdiendo demasiada sangre para el gusto de Mai.

-Vayamos a un hospital –pidió Mai dirigiéndose a Lin- Houshou está muy mal, por favor

-Sería muy peligroso ir a un hospital ahora –refuto Naru- pueden estar siguiéndonos

-Entonces piensas dejarlo morir! –exclamo un tanto molesta- lo que dijiste de la atención medica fue solo para convencerme verdad!, no sé de qué me sorprendo, después de todo, eres el rey de las mentiras o me equivoco Davis?

-Cálmese Taniyama-san –pidió lin al ver que Naru no respondía- en el apartamento nos están esperando los médicos, allí lo podrán atender

-Y es que allí no es peligroso? –Cuestionó con desconfianza- que tiene de especial ese lugar

-Estaremos bien ahí –respondió el mayor- ese lugar está custodiado por la policía japonesa

-Qué rayos es todo esto! –Exclamo la muchacha- nosotros que tenemos que ver!

-Te lo explicare todo cuando lleguemos Mai –hablo por fin Naru- por ahora guarda silencio, estas asustando a tu hijo –agrego al notar que el niño empezaba a llorar, aunque esas palabras le costaron mucho, "tu hijo"-

Mai solo asintió, mientras trataba de calmar al niño, el resto del viaje fue en el más absoluto silencio, al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron a su destino, llamaron a la habitación, pidiendo que bajasen una camilla para llevar al monje, minutos después, estaban en la habitación, Bou-san era atendido por los doctores, mientras que Mai estaba a su lado, sin alejarse de él ni un solo momento.

-El estará bien Mai – dijo Naru entrando a la habitación y parándose a su lado- deberías descansar un poco, es por tu bien

-No tienes derecho a opinar que está bien o no –respondió tajante- me quedare aquí, a su lado

-Mai… por favor –pidió al ver como el pequeño se removía entre los brazos de su madre- al menos hazlo por tu hijo, el necesita descansar

-No es asunto tuyo –contesto fríamente- además, desde cuando te importa lo que nos pase?

-Si supieras Mai… -agrego con una sonrisa melancolía-

-Desconozco muchas cosas, es verdad –respondió mirándolo directamente- una de ellas seria… quien eres tú, o por que nos persiguen

-Es una historia muy larga de contar Mai

-No te pido más que la verdad –contesto la castaña- mi vida era tranquila, hasta que volviste, al menos merezco saber por qué quieren matarme no crees?

-Te lo diré todo –afirmo el muchacho- pero al menos descansa un poco, puedes usar mi habitación

-Solo tomare un baño –aclaro la mujer- después hablaremos

-Como quieras, aun hay ropa tuya en el armario –replico haciendo que Mai se detuviera- nada ha cambiado, todo está tal y como lo dejaste

Mai no respondió, continuó con su caminata, llego a la habitación, dejo al pequeño Kyoya dormido en medio de la cama de Naru y se dio un largo baño, limpiando su piel de la sangre de Houshou, aun no podía creerá lo que pasaba, de un momento a otro, su tranquila y pacífica vida, al lado de bou-san y Kyoya se transformo en una novela policiaca, con sangre y disparos por todas partes, y todo por el, desde que Naru regreso, su vida dio un giro de 180º, removió heridas pasadas, y abrió nuevas, con solo estar allí… decidió no pensar más, cuando oyera el relato de Naru, todo se aclararía, sabría por que la perseguían, y sobre todo, sabría quien es él en realidad.

Salió de la ducha, y se encontró con una sorpresa, algo que no creyó que vería, por lo menos, no en esta vida, Naru estaba sentado en la cama, con el pequeño Kyoya en brazos, viéndose mutuamente, el niño, que estaba despierto, parecía cómodo en brazos del pelinegro, por un momento creyó que el pequeño estaba sonriendo, Naru levanto el rostro al notar que Mai había salido, volteo el rostro al instante, mientras que un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, no es que no haya visto a Mai así antes, es solo que después de tanto tiempo, el cuerpo de la chica había… como decirlo… ¿madurado?, si, esa era la palabra, la maternidad la había hecho más bella a los ojos de Naru.

-Qu-que haces aquí Naru –cuestiono la muchacha, que solo tenía una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo- y que haces con mi hijo

-Vine a preguntarte si querías algo de cenar –respondió sin voltear a verla- y me encontré con el –agrego señalando al niño- es muy tranquilo

-Quiero cambiarme, sal por favor

-Su cabello es curiosamente negro –dijo ignorando el comentario de la chica- por qué Mai?

-E-eso no es de tu incumbencia –respondió desviando la mirada-

-Acaso es por qué este niño…-hablo mientras dejaba al pequeño en la cama y se acercaba a Mai- es hijo mío?

-No digas tonter… - no pudo terminar, ya que al voltear, se percato que Naru estaba cerca, muy cerca de su rostro- q-que crees que haces! –exclamo mientras se alejaba de el-

-Al igual que tu, quiero saber la verada Mai –respondió acercándose nuevamente a ella, acorralándola contra el borde de la cama en la que estaba el pequeño Kyoya- diem… ese niño… es hijo mío?

Notas de la autora

Si ya se, muy corto T_T no me maten por eso, es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para actualizar, espero me disculpen, prometo solemne ente, que el próximo será más largo ^_^, como siempre, se aceptan comentarios constructivos y destructivos, tomatazos también, piedras no por que duelen XD, hablando en serio, quisiera saber su opinión acerca de este fic, saber que les gustaría que suceda, etc., ahora sí, sin más, me despido Sayonara! Nos estamos leyendo XD

Ha! Y gracias a los que comentaron los capítulos anteriores, espero seguir contando con su apoyo, ahora si, hasta la próxima XD.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola a todos! Estoy de vuelta con otro de mis delirios, quiero decir capítulos XD, espero disfruten con la lectura de este nuevo episodio, sin más que decir, los dejo con este nuevo capítulo de __**Una dolorosa mentira**_

_**Verdades**_

_-Al igual que tu, quiero saber la verdad Mai –respondió acercándose nuevamente a ella, acorralándola contra el borde de la cama en la que estaba el pequeño Kyoya- dime… ese niño… es hijo mío?_

Decir que Mai estaba nerviosa era poco, antes pudo enfrentarlo, puesto que de algún modo estaba preparada, sin embargo ahora, la había tomado desprevenida, acorralándola contra la cama a sus espaldas, haciendo un pregunta que nunca creyó respondería en lo que le quedaba de vida, pues él se había marchado dejándola con todo, sin decirle nada, abandonándola por otra mujer, esos pensamientos bastaron para traerla a la realidad, el remover heridas pasadas fue más que suficiente para tranquilizarla, y volver a cubrirse con esa mascara de frialdad que había usado con anterioridad.

-Sucede algo Mai? –Cuestiono más cerca a ella, demasiado cerca para el gusto de la chica, prácticamente rozando sus labios- por qué no me respondes…

-Por qué? –Cuestiono con ironía, recuperando esa frialdad en sus ojos, que Naru tanto temía- por qué no hay necesidad de responder a una estupidez como esa –agrego mirándolo directamente a los ojos- retírate por favor, necesito cambiarme

-Por favor Mai –pidió el muchacho tomándola de los hombros, al tiempo que sentía una corriente eléctrica en sus dedos al rozar la piel de la chica- necesito saberlo, ese niño, es hijo mío verdad?, es nuestro cierto?, soy su padre?, dime la verdad!

-Y que harías si te dijera que si? –Cuestiono con ironía mientras se soltaba del agarre de Naru con brusquedad- saltarías de alegría por toda la habitación? No lo creo –agrego con una media sonrisa, que destilaba resentimiento- no te importe el día en que te fuiste, por que deberías interesarte en mi ahora?

-Las cosas no son como parecen Mai –agrego mientras trataba de coger las manos de la chica entre las suyas-

-No me toques! –replico empujándolo ligeramente, saliendo del aprisionamiento en el que estaba- No tienes ningún derecho a pedirme una explicación!, hace un año te marchaste del país, me destrozaste la vida! –Replico la chica mirándolo fijamente- con qué derecho vienes ahora a…

-Si me quedaba ni siquiera tendrías una vida! –Exclamo de repente, sorprendiendo a Mai- Solo… solo te pido que seas sincera conmigo –rogo recuperado su habitual tono de voz- soy su padre verdad?, ese niño es mi hijo cierto?

-Kyoya tiene un solo padre –replico dirigiendo su mirada al pequeño- y ese no eres tu

-No mientas! –exclamo con desesperación mientras la cogía de los hombros, haciendo que lo mirara- Kyoya tiene el cabello negro, no puede ser hijo de bou-san!

-Quieres bajar el tono de voz –cuestiono con la misma frialdad que uso al principio- no quiero que asustes a mi hijo

-Mai… -susurro aflojando su agarre, sintiendo como la frialdad en los ojos de la chica aumentaba- yo solo quiero… quiero saber si…

-Quien estuvo a mi lado -replico mientras lo veía fijamente- el hombre que me acompaño durante todos estos meses, quien estuvo conmigo en la sala de partos al momento que Kyoya nació, el hombre que estuvo con nosotros en cada momento difícil, compartiendo risas, y alegrando nuestros momentos tristes…ese… ese es el hombre al que mi hijo llamara padre –agrego dándole la espalda y cogiendo al niño en brazos- Y como dije antes… ese hombre… no eres tu

-Perdón –susurro al oído de la chica mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, sin causar ni la mas mínima reacción de su parte, ni un pequeño temblor, nada - se que no tengo derecho a meterme en tu vida, pero…

-Disculpe –se oyó la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la puerta- Esta aquí la señora Takigawa?

-Sí, que desea –cuestionó la aludida zafándose del agarre de Naru y abriendo ligeramente la puerta, evitando que viera al muchacho- paso algo con Houshou?

-Su esposo acaba de despertar –replico la mujer- su estado es favorable, con unos días de descanso estará bien –agrego- quiere verla

-En serio! –Exclamo con una enorme sonrisa- iré ahora mismo - agrego haciendo ademan de salir-

-Descuide señora –replico la mujer con una ligera sonrisa- puede cambiarse antes, el no irá a ninguna parte

-Cierto –respondió con un ligero rubor en las mejillas al recordar que solo llevaba una toalla alrededor del cuerpo- iré en un momento

-Yo le informare –contestó la mujer antes de irse- con su permiso

Mai entro a la habitación, risueña con antes solía ser, Houshou estaba bien, no había pasado a mayores, se cambiaria lo más rápido posible para ir a verlo, conociéndolo, debe estar quejándose por no poder ver a Kyoya, por un momento olvido que Naru aun estaba en la habitación, sin embargo su penetrante mirada que se había posado sobre ella se lo recordó abruptamente, mirada que por un breve instante, demostró tristeza.

-Lo amas? –cuestiono de repente mirándola fijamente, temiendo sus respuesta- amas al monje?

-Retírate –pidió mientras le daba la espalda y abría el armario en el que, efectivamente, aun estaba su ropa- o quieres que me cambie en el pasillo?

-Responde mi pregunta –replico mientras se acercaba a ella- lo amas?

-No es asunto tuyo –contesto de forma cortante- no es asunto tuyo, pero… si –respondió con seguridad, mirándolo a los ojos, ese tiempo separados la había convertido en una gran actriz- lo amo, tanto o más de lo que una vez te ame

-No me rendiré –dijo en un susurro apenas audible mientras la abrazaba, pegándola contra su cuerpo todo lo que le era posible- no sé si cuando sepas la verdad cambiaras de opinión, pero… aun así… aun si me odias, no me rendiré –agrego mientras la soltaba un poco y hacia que lo mirase- así Kyoya no sea hijo mío, aunque deba rogarte… yo…

-Houshou me está esperando –replico sin inmutarse siquiera por la cercanía de ambos- podrías dejar que me cambie?, o tanto tiempo con Masako te quito la poca caballerosidad que tenias?

-Esperare afuera –contesto mientras la soltaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta-

-No hace falta –dijo mientras él se marchaba, causando una fuerte opresión en el pecho del pelinegro, que solo siguió su marcha-

La puerta se cerró tras él, se quedo quito por un momento, hasta sentir como los paso de la chica se alejaban de allí, al cabo de unos pocos segundos, empezó a caminar meditando todo lo que había oído, recordando todo el odio, el rencor y la frialdad que vio en su mirada, no quedaba nada de esa Mai que dejo, la risueña, la alegre chica que siempre lograba animarlo cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles, aquella que había robado su corazón, por que aunque muchos dijeran que era un narcisista que solo se amaba a sí mismo, estaban equivocados, ella había logrado hacerse un pequeño espacio dentro de él, uno que fue creciendo poco a poco, hasta cubrirlo todo sin dejar una sola parte en que no estuviera ella, hasta convertirse en su mundo, en su universo uno que ahora se caía a pedazos… Un sonoro golpe de impotencia y dolor contra la pared, que nuevamente abría los nudillos de sus puños, alerto a Lin, que estaba buscando al pelinegro, se acerco a él, vio como una mancha de sangre se deslizaba en la nívea pintura del muro, producto de el puño de Naru, y como una solitaria lagrima se deslizaba por su rostro, algo que solo ella, Mai Taniyama, era capaza de lograr…

-Le preguntaste? –Cuestiono con preocupación sin lograr que le diera la cara- ese niño es…

-No -respondió con la mirada sombría, sin atreverse a mirarlo, puesto que sentía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar como un niño pequeño- Mai dijo… dijo que no es mío

-Naru… -dijo el mayor mientras posaba una de sus manos en el hombro del pelinegro- te dije que no te hicieras falsas esperan…

-Pero… -susurro cortando al mayor- pero… cuando lo cargue… cuando lo tuve entre mis brazos… pude sentirlo Lin –agrego el pelinegro enfrentando la mirada del mayor- aunque Mai diga que no… yo lo sé… Kyoya… Kyoya es mi hijo

-No te hagas falsas esperanzas –sugirió el mayor- solo te lastimaras

-Estoy seguro –afirmo con la misma confianza de antaño- sabes? –Agrego con una media sonrisa mientras se recostaba contra la pared que anteriormente había golpeado- tiene el cabello negro, igual que el de Gene, y el mío

-Negro? –Cuestiono el mayor, entendiendo el punto de Naru- eso no es suficiente para que afirmes que…

-Lo sé -respondió empezando a caminar hacia la habitación en la que Houshou era atendido- pero… es un buen comienzo no crees? –agrego dándole la espalda, mientras una ligera sonrisa adornaba sus labios, de alguna forma, desahogarse le había servido, ahora podía pensara con mayor claridad-

-Si –respondió el mayor al ver como el chico se alejaba- solo espero… espero que no te lastimes Naru… -agrego en un susurro apenas audible- y que ese niño en verdad sea hijo tuyo…

Por su parte, Mai que había permanecido calmada mientras Naru permanecía fuera de la habitación, rompió en llanto al oír cómo se alejaba… le dolía, y le dolía mucho el tratarlo así, pero no quería sufrir de nuevo, no deseaba pasar por lo mismo, que solo la usara por un tiempo, y luego la desechara como si de un trapo viejo se tratase, en momentos como esos, en los que sentía que el mundo se le venia abajo, que no le quedaba nada, solo el más puro y triste dolor, Houshou siempre aparecía con alguna de sus ocurrencias con el pequeño Kyoya en brazos, logrando sacarle una sonrisa… abrazo a su hijo con fuerza, tratando de encontrar consuelo en el pequeño ser que llevaba en brazos…

-Ese idiota –susurro mientras lo abrazaba- creer que es tu padre –agrego mientras apartaba los pocos mechones de cabello que poseía el pequeño de su rostro- el no podría concebir a una criatura tan bella como tú, vamos a ver a papa te parece? –Pregunto al niño que solo estiro los brazos hacia el rostro de su madre logrando sacarle una pequeña sonrisa- Bien!, dejemos el pasado atrás, vayamos a ver a tu padre –agrego mientras se disponía a salir- pero antes… voy a ponerme algo mas que esta toalla, espérame aquí

Mai dejo al pequeño sobre la cama, para luego ponerse algo de ropa, trato de arreglarse lo mejor posible con lo poco que tenía a la mano, quería que Houshou la vea igual que siempre, esbozando una amplia sonrisa, tomo al niño en brazos y partió con rumbo a la mencionada habitación, encontrándose con la persona que menos deseaba ver en aquel momento, Naru estaba de pie, frente a la cama del monje, observando atentamente a la chica que acababa de entrar, intimidándola por un mínimo instante, hasta que sintió la mano de Houshou apretando la suya, dándole ánimos, como había hecho todo ese tiempo…

-Houshou…-susurro la muchacha para luego darle un ligero beso en los labios haciendo que Naru desviara la mirada- que bueno… qué bueno que estas bien –agrego mientras una lagrima amenazaba con salir de sus ojos- perdóname… por mi culpa tu….

-No digas tonterías Mai –dijo el monje mientras acariciaba con ternura una de las mejillas de la chica- no fue tu culpa, anda, en lugar de decir eso dame a Kyoya –agrego mientras se incorporaba ligeramente recibiendo al pequeño en brazos- no le paso nada cierto?

-Está bien –respondió la chica con una ligera sonrisa- nos protegiste, no tiene ni un solo rasguño

-Me alegra saberlo –dijo mientras abrazaba al pequeño- pero no todo el crédito es mío –agrego dirigiendo su mirada al pelinegro que hasta ahora no había sido capaz de verlos- gracias Naru, de no ser por ti, estaríamos muertos

-No hace falta que me agradezcan –respondió mirando por fin a la pareja- no por algo que yo cause

-Ellos te llamaron Davis –afirmó el monje- supongo que eso tiene mucho que ver cierto?

-Si –respondió mirando con un deje de tristeza a la familia, pensando por un momento, que podría ser el, quien estaría al lado de Mai en esos momentos-

-Nos contaras que lo que sucede? –Cuestiono el monje-

-Se lo prometí a Mai –respondió mientras desviaba su mirada hacia ella- así que… si, se los contare todo…

-Te escuchamos –afirmo la chica con seguridad-

-De acuerdo –contesto mientras tomaba un poco de aire, como tratando de darse valor- todo empezó 13 años atrás…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado, sé que es un poco corto, pero entre la universidad y las tareas no me dan tiempo e mucho, como siempre se aceptan comentarios, tomatazos y demás._

_Agradezco como siempre a los que comentan cada capítulo, y a los que no… también XD, aunque me gustaría saber sus opiniones con respecto a la historia… con agradecimientos especiales a __**asuka miyoshi **__que comenta cada capítulo, y a __**dayis-chan **__que siempre me apoya con todos mis delirios, por cierto… me gustaría saber su opinión acerca del epilogo de Misterios, si no es mucha molestia claro esta ^_^, ahora sí, sin más que decir, me despido, hasta la próxima, si dios y sus comentarios lo permiten SAYONARA! XD_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola a todos! Aquí me tiene de regreso XD, esta vez, con un nuevo episodio de esta historia, por cierto, en este episodio aparecerá parte de la vida de los hermanos Davis, he adaptado eso de acuerdo a la historia, no todo es real, solo es una pequeña aclaración, ahora sí, sin más que decir, los dejo con este nuevo capítulo de Una dolorosa mentira._

_**Verdades**_

-_Nos contaras que lo que sucede? –Cuestiono el monje-_

_-Se lo prometí a Mai –respondió mientras desviaba su mirada hacia ella- así que… si, se los contare todo…_

_-Te escuchamos –afirmo la chica con seguridad-_

_-De acuerdo –contesto mientras tomaba un poco de aire, como tratando de darse valor- todo empezó 13 años atrás…_

-Un momento Naru-chan –llamo el monje- hace trece años eras un niño, como podrías recordar algo así…

-Es verdad –respondió el pelinegro- tenía 8 años cuando todo esto paso, no –se corrigió- tal vez fue antes…

-No estoy entendiendo nada –replico Mai- como recordarías algo que paso hace tanto, y no me salgas con "mi intelecto esta sobre el suyo" por qué no lo aceptare

-Tranquila, esta vez será diferente –replico con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, provocando un ligero sonrojo en la chica, que desvió la mirada- Para empezar, mi nombre, como supondrán , no es Shibuya Kazuya

-No hay que ser genio para saberlo –replico la castaña sin entablar contacto visual con el-

-Mai, déjalo continuar –pidió el monje, recordando como empezaban las peleas entre ellos cuando trabajaban juntos- decías que tu nombre no es Shibuya cierto?

-Así es –respondió el pelinegro- Oliver, Oliver E. C. Davis, ese es mi nombre –agrego sorprendiendo a ambos- Soy el hijo adoptivo de Martin y Luella Davis

-T-Tu eres el profesor Davis? –Cuestiono el sorprendido monje- pe-pero como!

-Tengo un hermano gemelo –continuo diciendo- o mejor dicho, tenía un hermano, su nombre, Eugene J. A. Davis; el vino a Japón para asistir un exorcismo aquí, sin embargo falleció a causa de un accidente automovilístico, o por lo menos, eso es lo que yo creía

-Creías? –Cuestiono el monje- eso quiere decir...

-Que fue asesinado –completo la frase el pelinegro- contactamos a la policía japonesa, pero no dieron con su cadáver, eso me motivo a venir a Japón

-Si lo mataron debió ser por algo –cuestiono bou-san- eso es?

-Eugene y yo no somos japoneses –respondió el aludido- nuestros padres, los biológicos si lo eran, pero trabajaban como agentes policiacos en el consulado de los Estados Unidos –agrego mirando al monje, que empezaba a entender el mensaje del muchacho- cuando teníamos 5 años aproximadamente, se involucraron en un caso de alta peligrosidad, infiltrándose en la organización de uno de los criminales más buscados de la época, logrando que poco después capturaran al individuo; concluida su misión –continuo- se les otorgaron identidades falsas, obteniendo el apellido Shibuya…

-Pero –intervino el monje- algo paso cierto?

-Si –respondió bajando ligeramente la mirada- se supone que viajaríamos a Japón para mantenernos a salvo, en caso la gente que el hombre tenía afuera quisiera tomar represarías, estaríamos en otro país con identidades nuevas, pero… -continuo luego de una pequeña pausa- ellos ya sabían de nosotros, y sabotearon nuestro viaje, íbamos custodiados, sin embargo, nos atacaron, nuestros padres fallecieron ese día, y nos criamos en un orfanato hasta los ocho años , que fue la edad a la que nos adoptaron los Davis. Durante nuestra estadía en aquel recinto, conocimos a un niño mayor que nosotros, de 12 años aproximadamente, fue nuestro único amigo allí, y quien se despidió de nosotros cuando partimos a Inglaterra, después de eso, no supe más de él, hasta después de 7 años…

-Ese chico tiene algo que ver? –Cuestiono bou-san suponiendo eso, puesto que Naru no lo mencionaría solo por sentimentalismo-

-Así es –respondió el aludido- como bien dijiste en un principio, no podría recordar todo lo que acabo de contarles, no cuando paso en mi infancia, y efectivamente, ni siquiera sabía a lo que se dedicaron mis verdaderos padres, apenas podía recordar sus rostros, y el momento en que nos atacaron

-Entonces como? –Cuestiono una confundida Mai- como sabes todo esto

-Cuando cumplí 14 años –respondió- empezaron a circular noticias acerca de aquel sujeto en prisión, decían que su hijo, apenas había cumplido la mayoría de edad, fue puesto al frente de su organización, y estaba buscando venganza, matando a todos los que estuvieron involucrados con el encarcelamiento de su padre, a ellos, y todos aquellos que los rodeaban, para cuando cumplí 15 –continuó- los rumores ya no eran solo eso, la policía de los estados unidos contacto a todos los involucrados en aquel caso para asegurar su protección, siguiendo la pista de nuestro orfanato, dieron con nosotros, nos informaron lo sucedido, y la policía inglesa en conjunto a la policía americana nos mantuvieron bajo custodia, sin embrago, poco después, llego el caso de el hijo de uno de los hombres más influyentes de América, quien también participó en la operación, su hijo había sido secuestrado, estando al tanto de nuestros singulares poderes, y bajo el concomimiento de mi madre, fuimos llevados a Estados Unidos, encontré al chico, y también al criminal, la policía lo persiguió hasta la base del hijo de aquel criminal, grande fue mi sorpresa –replico con una melancólica sonrisa- al encontrar a ese niño, nuestro único amigo del orfanato allí, él era el hijo de aquel criminal, y que ahora quería matarnos…

-Lo capturaron? –cuestiono el monje, sin querer escudriñar en heridas pasadas- o logro escapar

-No –respondió el muchacho- no tuvieron tempo de correr siquiera, esa vez lograron atraparon a todos los dirigentes de aquella organización

-Y que paso después? –Pregunto la castaña-

-Un año después –continuó el pelinegro- Eugene vino a Japón y fue asesinado… -agrego para luego hacer una pausa y continuar- como dije antes, vine para encontrar su cuerpo, puesto que había desparecido, fue ahí donde los conocí, a ti bou-san, a John, Matsuzaki-san, Yasuhara-san, y a ti Mai…

-Por que te fuiste? –cuestiono el monje al notar que Mai no se atrevía a preguntar- si todos estaban en prisión, por que marcharte así?

-La noche antes de irme –respondió viendo a Mai, que se negaba a entablar un contacto visual con el- recibí una llamada, eso me motivo a alejarme de todos ustedes, "su" llamada –agrego recordando aquel momento-

**_Inicio del flash back_**

_-Hola Oliver –Saludo una voz al otro lado del auricular, provocando que Naru se paralizara por unos instantes- Vamos, es de mala educación no responder cuando te saludan "Naru" –agrego recalcando aquel nombre- o es que ya no me reconoces_

_-Steve! –exclamo apretando el teléfono con fuerza- como… como rayos tu…_

_-Como lo sé? –Cuestiono divertido, disfrutando de la desesperación que oía en la voz de Naru- igual que se, que estas en Japón, que trabajas cazando fantasmas, que vives bajo el nombre de Shibuya Kazuya, curioso por cierto –agrego con una pequeña risa detrás de su comentario- usar el nombre que te darían los americanos, pero bueno, llamaba para decirte, que matare te matare al igual que lo hice con tu hermano y como hare con todos los que te rodean, nadie quedara en pie –agrego cambiando su tono irónico a uno totalmente frio-_

_-I-Imposible –trato de decir, no podía ser cierto, el estaba en prisión- tu estas preso!_

_-Yo si –respondió- pero varios de mis hombres salieron de aquí –agrego el aludido- sabes?, mi padre falleció hace unos días, encerrado en este basurero, no pudo ver la calle ni una sola vez después de que tus padres lo encarcelaron, ahora, tu y los tuyos, pagaran por todo, tus padres me quitaron al mío, me robaron todo lo valioso que tenia, esta vez… haré lo mismo contigo, empecé con tu hermano, ahora…es tu turno… Naru-chan_

_-No te atrevas! –Exclamo ante el auricular- Ni se te ocurra tocarlos!_

_-Vamos Naru-chan –replico con burla- es de mala educación gritar por el teléfono, nos lo enseñaron en el orfanato recuerdas?_

_-Déjate de estupideces! –replico el pelinegro- Tus problemas son conmigo, ellos no tienen nada que ver!_

_-Ellos? –Cuestiono con ironía Steve- aun no sabía que eran varios, gracias por el dato Naru-chan –replico mientras soltaba una ligera carcajada- descuida, morirán uno a uno frente a ti, podrás pedirles perdón mientras desparecen –agrego- nos vemos, o perdón, veré tu cadáver, sayonara –se despidió seguido de una nueva carcajada- a por cierto, te seguiré donde vayas, si huyes de Japón, mi gente seguirá tu rastro, y cuando te encuentre, mataran a tus amigos, delante de ti…-dijo para luego colgar-_

_-Con un demonio! –exclamo tirando el teléfono, llamando la atención de Lin, que acababa de entrar-_

_-Pasa algo Naru? –Cuestiono el mayor-_

_-Nos vamos -ordeno el pelinegro sin mirarlo, pues se atrevía- regresamos a Inglaterra ahora mismo_

_-Qué? –cuestiono Lin, sorprendido por la orden- que pasara con Taniyama-san?_

_-Si nos quedamos, ella… ella morirá –respondió con los puños cerrados y la mirada sombría- "el" la matara_

_-Naru… -susurro acercándose al inmóvil muchacho- deberías hablar con ella, si te vas así…_

_-Nos iremos ahora –ordeno dándole la espalda, pues un lagrima rebelde se deslizaba por sus mejillas- mientras más se tarden en encontrarme, mas se extenderá su vida, tal vez en ese tiempo, pueda detenerlos…_

_-Naru –llamo Masako entrando al lugar- pasa algo –cuestiono al notar la tensión en el ambiente-_

_-Regresamos a Inglaterra –informo Lin mientras llamaba al aeropuerto-_

_-Que! –exclamo la médium- pe-pero cómo?, por qué?, y Mai?_

_-Hara-san –la llamo sin darle la cara- necesito que le digas a los demás, que… que te llevare conmigo…_

_-Naru! –Exclamo Lin- no estarás pensando en…_

_-Solo tienes que decírselo a Matsuzaki-san –dijo ignorando a lin- ella se lo dirá a Mai_

_-He! –exclamo la chica- pe-pero por qué!, acaso ya no la quieres?, se que no nos llevamos bien, pero no es justo que la dejes así, eso es de cob…_

_-No la quiero –susurro sin mirarla aun, ocultando la traviesa lagrima que amenazaba con salir- la amo!, y por eso… por eso… quiero que les digas eso, no puedo explicarte nada ahora, por favor hazlo, después podrás hacer lo que quieras, solo ayúdame con eso…_

_-E-está bien –respondió la médium al notar la lagrima que corría por el rostro del muchacho, no quiso preguntar, solo guardo silencio-_

_-Todo está listo Naru –hablo de repente Lin, aun en desacuerdo por lo que hacia el chico- nuestro vuelo sale en dos horas, quieres que vayamos por tus cosas o…_

_-No –respondió el aludido- partamos ahora…_

**_Fin del flash back_**

-Y eso fue lo que paso –dijo el pelinegro viendo a la pareja, pues mientras recordaba, iba relatando lo sucedido aquella noche-

-Por qué? –Cuestiono Mai mientras una lágrima amenazaba con salir, encarando esta vez al chico- Por qué no confiaste en mí!

-No sabía si volvería –respondió bajando ligeramente la mirada- me persiguieron hasta Inglaterra, durante este último año… me dedique a colaborar con la policía para atraparlos, apenas hace unos días lo lograron –agrego viendo como la mirada de Mai se cristalizaba por las lagrimas-

-Y como se que no estás mintiendo! –Exclamo mientras se acercaba a él y lo cogía del cuello de la camisa- como se que esta no es otro de tus juegos!, como se que… que… -trato de decir mientras la lágrimas se deslizaban libremente por su rostro-

-No... Por favor no llores –pidió el pelinegro mientras trataba de secar la mejilla de la chica, siendo rechazado al instante-

-Quien está hablando ahora he? –cuestiono apartándose bruscamente de el- Naru?, Oliver? O Shibuya?, cual de ustedes quiere mentirme!, a quien le toca burlarse de la idiota de Mai!

-Cálmate Mai –pidió el monje mientras la abrazaba y la chica enterraba su rostro en su pecho, dejando que las lagrimas corrieran libremente, aun con sus heridas, el monje había podido levantarse de la cama- Ya no llores…

-Está diciendo la verdad Taniyama-san –dijo Lin entrando en la habitación, pues había oído todo desde el otro lado de la puerta- su historia es cierta…

-Perdón –pidió el pelinegro, mientras veía con dolor como ella buscaba refugio en los brazos de otro, un hombre que bien pudo haber sido el- nunca quise lastimarte…

-Alguna vez pensaste en decirme la verdad? –Cuestiono Mai sin mirarlo, aun envuelta por los brazos del monje- consideraste la posibilidad de decirme quien eras realmente?

-Yo… -trataba de responder el pelinegro, pero la escena frente a él, lo lastimaba demasiado- yo…

-Tú que! –Exclamo de pronto mirándolo frente a frente- nunca pensaste en decírmelo verdad?, es eso?, responde! –Agregó cogiéndolo nuevamente de la camisa-

-No sabía cómo decírtelo –respondió en un susurro apenas audible por la chica- no sabía cómo explicarte que… que toda mi vida aquí era… era mentira…

-Debiste confiar más en mi –replico la muchacha soltándolo, dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose al monje- Hubiese esperado por ti… así pasaran años…décadas… así no volvieras… hubiese esperado… por ti…

-Mai… -susurró el pelinegro tratando de acercarse a ella- Mai, yo quiero…

-No me importa –respondió cortante mientras dirigía su vista a su pequeño hijo- se niño… pudo ser tuyo Naru –agrego enfrentándolo nuevamente- pero… lo arruinaste…

-Por favor Mai… –pidió acercándose a ella, poco le importo, que bou-san estuviera presente, la abrazó por la espalda- perdóname yo…

-Demasiado tarde –susurro recuperando su ahora, habitual dureza, zafándose del agarre del muchacho- ahora, tengo una familia, un hijo al que quiero más que a nada, un esposo al que amo, una nueva vida… una, en la que no encajas tu… -agrego mirándolo fijamente, haciendo que Naru se estremeciera por la dureza que vio en ellos-

-Vámonos Naru –pidió Lin colocando su mano en el hombro del menor- Es lo mejor…

Naru se zafó del agarre de Lin, y salió de la habitación, la mirada gacha, y una nueva lágrima acompañaban su caminata, sintió como la puerta se cerraba tras él, los pasos de Mai alejándose, supuso que dirigiéndose a la cama de su "esposo", cuanto le dolía el solo decir esa palabra…

Sintió la mano de lin posarse nuevamente sobre su hombro, dándole palabras de aliento, que a decir verdad, no se molesto en escuchar, siguió caminando, mientras nuevas lagrimas no tardaban en aparecer, se encerró en su habitación, que aún conservaba el aroma de Mai, puesto que hace poco había estado allí, cerró los ojos, evocando momentos felices que paso a su lado, momentos, que por idiota, por no haber escuchado a Lin en esa ocasión, había perdido, y tal vez… para siempre…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, como verán, los misterios se van develando, por lo que este fic va entrando en su recta final, aun le quedan unos capítulos más, así que, dentro de poco sabrán su desenlace, al igual que En el lamento del mar, propongo el mismo reto, una página de Word por cada comentario, a ver cuánto me obligan a escribir XD, en serio es un trato, he logrado hacer un hueco en mi tiempo, y puedo dar el lujo de cumplir estos desafíos._

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a quienes comentan cada capítulo, y a los que leen y no comentan ¬¬ también XD, ahora sí, sin más que decir, me despido._

_Hasta la próxima SAYONARA!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de regreso XD esta vez con un nuevo episodio de Una dolorosa mentira, espero sea de su agrado, aunque creo que tendrá solo dos páginas, pues ese fue el trato, pero eso se verá al final XD, ahora sí, sin afán de aburrirlos, los dejo con este nuevo episodio._

_**Sentimientos**_

_Sintió la mano de lin posarse nuevamente sobre su hombro, dándole palabras de aliento, que a decir verdad, no se molesto en escuchar, siguió caminando, mientras nuevas lagrimas no tardaban en aparecer, se encerró en su habitación, que aún conservaba el aroma de Mai, puesto que hace poco había estado allí, cerró los ojos, evocando momentos felices que paso a su lado, momentos, que por idiota, por no haber escuchado a Lin en esa ocasión, había perdido, y tal vez… para siempre…_

El cansancio lo fue venciendo poco a poco, y aun preso de sus recuerdos y su dolor, se quedo dormido, guardando la esperanza de que tal vez, algún día Mai lograra perdonarlo, tal vez… solo…tal vez…

Mientras tanto, el silencio reinaba en la habitación de bou-san, pues desde que Naru se fue, Mai no había emitido palabra alguna, no había llorado, parecía haber dejado de respirar, preocupando a Houshou, que esperaba alguna reacción por parte de ella.

-Mai… -la llamo- te encuentras bien?... Mai! –Llamo nuevamente al no oír respuesta de su parte- llamare u a un medico

-No te preocupes –respondió en un susurro apenas audible mientras lo cogía de la muñeca- no pasa nada –agrego con una forzada sonrisa-

-Me parece que fue sincero –dijo el monje después de un pronunciado silencio- me refiero a Naru… su historia…

-No hablemos de eso si? –Pidió desviando la mirada-

-Tenemos que hacerlo –replico el monje haciendo que lo mirara-

-N-no… por favor –pidió nuevamente mientras sus reprimidas lágrimas amenazaban con salir- es muy…

-Doloroso, lo sé –afirmo el monje mientras abrazaba a la chica, que no tardo en comenzar a llorar- pero… pero debes hablar con él… -agrego sorprendiendo a la chica que al instante levanto la vista hacia el-

-Qu-que estas…

-Es lo mejor–afirmo bou-san mientras acariciaba ligeramente la mejilla de la castaña- después de todo, el hizo todo esto por ti

-Houshou… -susurro la muchacha sin creer aun lo que oía- por qué…

-Por que lo amas –respondió mientras le dedicaba una ligera sonrisa- siempre lo hiciste, y siempre… siempre lo harás…

-N-no! –Exclamo sujetando enterrando su rostro en el pecho del monje- yo no…

-No te engañes Mai… -susurro a su oído sin soltarla- solo te lastimaras…

-Pe-pero…

-Ve con él –dijo soltándola- necesitan hablar

-No quiero! –replico aferrándose nuevamente a él, mientras las lagrimas corrían libremente por su rostro- y-yo no…

-Está bien Mai –afirmo mientras la abrazaba nuevamente- cálmate… iré por un poco de agua –dijo de repente, incorporándose lentamente, puesto que sus heridas estaban muy frescas- espérame aquí

-No! –Exclamo la castaña- yo iré, apenas y puedes estar de pie, no deberías…

-Calma, la cocina no está muy lejos –replico con una ligera sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación- espérame aquí

Mai asintió, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, no podía dejar a Kyoya solo, sonrió al ver a su hijo, pues era lo único que en ese momento la mantenía en pie…

Bou-san estaba de pie, frente a la habitación de Naru, la cocina había sido solo una excusa, necesitaba a hablar con él, después de todo, tenían un tema en común, "ella" era importante para ambos… toco la puerta, mas no oyó respuesta, giro la perilla de la misma, que la no tener el seguro puesto, le permitió entrar. Todo el lugar estaba sumido en la oscuridad, no podía ver nada, trato de encender la luz, pero la voz de Naru, a la que noto un tanto extraña, lo detuvo.

-No lo hagas -ordeno el pelinegro- que buscas aquí? Deberías estar con Mai…

-Tengo que hablar contigo –respondió percatándose por la voz del muchacho, que estuvo llorando, o por lo menos, reprimiendo sus lagrimas- te encuentras bien?

-Tú qué crees –contesto con cierta ironía en su voz-

-Dale tiempo –dijo el monje sorprendiendo al menor- lleva una año creyendo que la traicionaste, es natural que reaccione así

-Por qué me dices esto? –Cuestiono el sorprendido muchacho, pues no entendía el comportamiento del monje- no deberías advertirme que me aleje de ella?

-Lo harías? –pregunto con una ligera sonrisa que por la oscuridad, Naru no vio-

-No -respondió casi instintivamente-

-Entonces no tiene caso que lo diga

-No entiendo… -dijo el pelinegro después de una corto silencio- por qué vienes y me dices esto, que caso tiene?

-Por que quiero que sea feliz… –respondió sentándose en el suelo recostando con cuidado su espalda contra una de las paredes del lugar- así no sea a mi lado…

-Que quieres decir? –Cuestiono el muchacho poniendo más atención a las palabras del monje-

-Ella… -contesto bou-san- ella… nunca me amo –dijo al fin con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro- siempre lo supe, a pesar de que trate de ganarme su corazón… ella amo a un solo hombre, y es Naru… eres tu… -agrego sorprendiendo al muchacho, pues no esperaba que el monje le dijera algo como eso- No creas que me agrada la idea, es más, aun no se me quitan las ganas de partirte la cara por hacerla sufrir así, pero… en tu lugar… tal vez hubiese hecho lo mismo…

-Bou-san… -susurro el pelinegro sin dejarse escuchar-

-Bueno –replico poniéndose de pie, apoyándose en la pared y dirigiéndose a la salida- ahora todo depende ti –agrego con una sonrisa en el rostro- aun está en la habitación, deberías hablar con ella…

-Gracias –replico el muchacho poniéndose de pie en medio de la oscuridad del lugar-

-Por cierto… -Dijo bou-san antes de irse- no debería ser yo quien diga esto, pero… nunca… nunca toque a Mai…

Naru se quedo estático, acaso… acaso había escuchado bien, el… él había dicho que… que… nunca toco a Mai?, si eso era verdad entonces… entonces…, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, si lo que decía bou-san era verdad, Kyoya… Kyoya… _Es mi hijo –se dijo a sí mismo_-, decidió acatar la sugerencia del monje, hablaría con Mai esa misma noche, esta vez arreglaría las cosas, no cometería los mismos errores, no de nuevo…

Contuvo la respiración al estar frente a la puerta de la habitación, tratando de darse valor a sí mismo para hablar con ella, no sería fácil, nada en este mundo lo es, así que, después de unos momentos de vacilación, decidió entrar. Giro suavemente la perilla de la puerta, entrando sigilosamente al lugar, pues se percato de que la chica estaba durmiendo a un lado de Kyoya, una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver aquella escena, al tiempo que un sentimiento de culpabilidad crecía, las palabras de Mai, muy a su pesar eran ciertas, con qué derecho podría pedir que Kyoya lo llamara "padre", si no estuvo a su lado durante su nacimiento, como podría decir "nuestro hijo", cuando quien estuvo con Mai durante su embarazo, al momento del parto, quien cargo a Kyoya por primera vez… no fue el…

Lanzo un ligero suspiro de resignación, pues no podía dar marcha atrás y repara sus errores, ahora solo debía mirar hacia el futuro, tratar de arreglar las cosas, y, si la vida y Mai le daban la oportunidad, vivir con su familia…

-Naru?... –cuestiono la castaña despertando al oír el sus piro del chico- Naru! –exclamo al estar completamente despierta- qu-que haces aquí!, do-donde esta Houshou!

-Esta con Lin –respondió mientras trataba de acercarse a ella- podemos hablar?

-A-aléjate de mi! –exclamo mientras tomaba a Kyoya en brazos y retrocedía alejándose del pelinegro-

-Por favor Mai –pidió con necesidad, pues el notar como huía de él, lo lastimaba demasiado, más de lo que podría soportar- necesito que me escuches

-No tenemos nada de que hablar –respondió tajante, usando nuevamente su máscara de frialdad mientras chocaba contra la pared-

-Mai… solo quiero hablar contigo… -dijo sin acorralarla, pues no quería presionarla más- solo unos minutos…

-Cuando tuviste que hablar no lo hiciste –respondió mirándolo fijamente- no vengas a hora a pedir algo que no mereces…

-Se que fui un idiota… -dijo sosteniendo su mirada, reprimiendo el dolor que sentía al ver la frialdad de sus ojos- uno que no merece tu perdón, ni tener un hijo como Kyoya pero…

-Kyoya no es hijo tuyo –respondió con tanta seguridad, que por un momento pensó que le monje le había mentido- te lo dije antes no? Un hombre como tu jamás podría concebir a una criatura como Kyoya…

-Mai… por favor… -pidió mientras acariciaba ligeramente la mejilla de la chica, causando un ligero estremecimiento en ella, apenas notado por Naru- sin ti esta vida no tiene sentido… -susurró a su oído- no hay razón para que este corazón siga latiendo… no si te alejas de mi…

-Naru… -susurro al sentir un liquido tibio chocar contra su mejilla, acaso Naru estaba…-

-Perdóname… por favor… -pidió mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la chica, con cuidado de no dañar al bebe que llevaba en brazos- lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado…

-Naru yo… -trato de decir la castaña, pero fue interrumpida al sentir nuevamente el calor de aquel liquido que caía de los ojos de del pelinegro- estas…

-Perdóname…–pidió nuevamente mientras las lágrimas de dolor caían irremediablemente- se…sé que no valgo el dolor que has pagado por mi… pero…pero…

-Sabes… -dijo la castaña interrumpiendo al pelinegro- sabes… el dolor que yo sentí cuándo me dejaste?...cuando creí que te habías ido con Masako… entiendes acaso todo lo que he sufrido hasta ahora! –Reclamo mientras lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas- tú no…

-No llores… por favor… -pido el pelinegro separándose un poco de ella tratando de secar las lagrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro- no… no merezco ni una sola de tus lagrimas, así que por favor… no llores…

-Idiota! –Exclamo Mai golpeando con su mano libre el pecho del pelinegro, sin atreverse a mirarlo, al tiempo que nuevas lágrimas se desliaban por su rostro- idiota… idiota… -susurró mientras lo golpeaba con menor intensidad, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo- por qué me haces esto…

-Porque te amo… –respondió poniéndose a su altura, haciendo que lo mirase, intentando transmitirle todo lo que llevaba guardado desde el momento en que se fue- porque… por que soy un imbécil… uno que no puede seguir si no estás a su lado, que encadeno su alma a la tuya, que se volvió dependiente de ti…

-Naru… -alcanzo a susurrar la castaña, pues notaba que no mentía, podía verlo en sus ojos, sin embargo, tenía miedo, miedo a ser engañada, a sufrir una vez más…-

-Uno… -dijo Naru mirándola fijamente- que suplica tu perdón… que aunque no lo merezca, ruega por una oportunidad más…

Naru acerco su rostro al de Mai, que permanecía inmóvil en el suelo con el pequeño Kyoya en brazos, podía sentir como sus alientos se mezclaban, el sonrojo que provoco en la chica por su cercanía, había dicho todo lo que sentía, dejo que sus emociones, que sus sentimientos hablaran por él, no había nada mas por hacer, ahora todo dependía de Mai…

Estaba consciente de que si ella lo rechazaba, todo habría terminado, tendría que resignarse a perderla, a ella y a su hijo, a sus propios sentimientos, a todo… decidió hacerlo, no soportaba esa cercanía entre ambos, y jugándose todo lo que tenia, cerro la distancia entre ambos, sellando los labios de Mai con un beso, ese por el que había esperado todo este tiempo, con el que había soñado todas las noches que estuvo lejos, ese que tenía el poder de devolverle la vida…

-Hemos encontrado su ubicación actual señor –dijo por el auricular del teléfono un hombre de negras vestiduras viendo a la pareja desde un edificio situado al frente de la habitación-

-Bien!, muy bien! Tetsu –respondió con tono juguetón la voz de Steve desde el otro lado del teléfono - envía las coordenadas, atacaremos mañana, ah!, y esta vez… -advirtió cambiando su tono de voz a uno amenazante- no falles…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, como verán aquí también rompí el trato ¬¬ al igual que en la otra historia, a partir del siguiente episodio entra en vigencia, una página por comentario ^_^, como siempre, gracias a los que brindan sus valiosas opiniones en cada capítulo, y sin más que decir me retiro, hasta la próxima sayonara! XD_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola a todos! Me tarde mucho… ya lo sé!, es que tuve ciertos problemillas por ahí, pero en fin!, aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo episodio de una dolorosa mentira._

_**Respuestas**_

_-Hemos encontrado su ubicación actual señor –dijo por el auricular del teléfono un hombre de negras vestiduras viendo a la pareja desde un edificio situado al frente de la habitación-_

_-Bien!, muy bien! Tetsu –respondió con tono juguetón la voz de Steve desde el otro lado del teléfono - envía las coordenadas, atacaremos mañana, ah!, y esta vez… -advirtió cambiando su tono de voz a uno amenazante- no falles…_

Tetsu asintió ligeramente para luego cortar el enlace telefónico, no estaba de acuerdo con los planes de su jefe, a decir verdad no tenia nada en contra de Naru y no le agradaba la idea de matar a seres inocentes como lo era el pequeño niño que la castaña llevaba en brazos. Lanzo un cansado suspiro compadeciendo a la pareja que no esperaba el ataque, pidiendo disculpas en silencio, al tiempo que recordaba cómo había terminado siguiendo a Steve…

_**Inicio flash back**_

_Se encontraba vagando en medio de las frías calles de Nueva York bajo una incesante lluvia, con 15 años de edad, enfermo y sin nada más que unas migajas de pan para comer, sentía como la fuerzas de su cuerpo iban decayendo con cada segundo, se desplomo en el suelo, cayendo pesadamente contra el pavimento, las personas pasaban a su lado sin prestarle la más mínima atención, al fin y al cabo era un simple huérfano que no le haría falta a nadie, una cansada sonrisa apareció en su labios al sentir como iba perdiendo la conciencia, todo empezaba a oscurecerse, resignado a su suerte, cerró los ojos, esperando despertar en un lugar mejor, "perdóname hermana…"-susurró antes de dejarse morir -, sin embrago sintió como alguien lo levantaba del suelo, abrió los ojos con pesadez y vio la silueta de un joven alto, de cabello rubio, ojos claros, que lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie y lo llevaba hacia su auto…_

_-Qu-quien eres? –cuestiono Tetsu con dificultad puesto que apenas podía mantenerse despierto- po-por qué…_

_-Por que te ayudo? –Cuestiono el joven deteniendo su marcha- es que acaso querías que te dejara allí? Deseabas morir?_

_-N-no -trataba de hablar, pero la fiebre que tenía en ese momento le dificultaba las cosas- aun… no…_

_-Lo supuse –respondió el aludido _ _mientras abría la puerta de su auto- hay algo por lo que debes luchar o me equivoco?_

_-S-si…_

_-Soy huérfano al igual que tu –Dijo mientras lo recostaba en los asientos traseros y él se colocaba en el asiento del conductor- vivo cada día de mi vida esperando el momento adecuado para vengarme de las personas que me quitaron todo… este mundo es un asco –agrego antes de que el muchacho perdiera la conciencia- pero al menos tengo un motivo por el cual vivir, cual es el tuyo…_

_-Hermana… -susurro prácticamente inconsciente- debo… encontrarla…_

_-Trabaja para mí –sugirió el joven- tendrás todos los medios a tu disposición para buscarla, sin embargo –advirtió- deberás obedecer todas mis órdenes, sin replicar en ningún momento, estás de acuerdo?_

_-S-si –respondió, pues ya no tenía nada que perder- pe-pero quien... Quien eres…_

_-Steve –respondió el aludido- Steve Ahlquist…_

_**Fin del flash back**_

-De eso han pasado ya 7 años… -susurró mientras se recostaba en su cama- espero que todo termine mañana….

Mientras esto sucedía en aquel edificio, ajenos a todo lo que les esperaba, Naru se separaba lentamente de Mai, que sin quererlo, había respondido al beso del pelinegro, para cuando se dio cuenta, había entreabierto los labios, enviándole una invitación que él no dudo en aceptar, besándola con necesidad, logrando transmitirle aquellas emociones que tuvo guardadas todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados.

Se alejo de ella con lentitud, un tanto sonrojado, algo no muy común, pero estaba con ella después de tanto tiempo que no podía reprimir sus emociones, acaricio la mejilla de la chica, que mostraba sorpresa y confusión en su mirada, pues ni ella se explicaba en que momento se había dejado llevar.

-Esto significa… -cuestiono sin separarse demasiado de ella, sintiendo como sus respiraciones se mezclaban- que… me perdonas?

-Y-yo no… no se… -respondió Mai desviando la mirada, sin atreverse a encararlo pues aun estaba confundida, era demasiada información en tan poco tiempo- esto es demasiado… necesito tiempo…

-Entiendo –dijo mientras hacía que lo mirase- Esperare por ti cuanto sea necesario, así sea toda la vida, estaré a tu lado…

-Naru… -susurro sin poder apartar la vista de el-

-No digas nada –replico colocando sus dedos sobre los labios de la castaña- el hecho de que yo espere por ti no es nada comparado a lo que tú has sufrido por mi culpa…

-Naru –se oyó la voz de Lin desde el otro lado de la puerta- tienes una llamada de tus padres

-Debo irme –dijo mirando a la castaña, ayudándola a ponerse de pie- podemos hablar después?

-S-si… -respondió un tanto sonrojada-

-Entonces… hablamos después –replico mientras depositaba un ligero beso en la cabeza de Kyoya y le robaba otro a Mai-

-Naru! –replico un tanto molesta la chica- que te pasa!

-No pude resistirme –respondió con una ligera sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación, provocando un notorio sonrojo en el rostro de la chica-

-Idiota susurró mientras se recostaba en la cama-

Su semblante cambio al instante, que se supone que estaba haciendo, le dio esperanzas a Naru cuando estaba casada con Houshou, sin embargo… como el propio monje dijo, no podía engañarse a sí misma, estaba enamorada de Naru, nunca pudo olvidarlo, aun teniendo a bou-san su lado… dejo a Kyoya a un lado, y oculto su rostro entre sus manos, reprochándose mentalmente por lo que acababa de hacer…

Mientras tanto, Naru respondía a la llamada de su padre, que no le tenía ninguna buena noticia, a pesar de que lo sospechaba, apenas ahora lo podía confirmar, Steve había huido, la captura de sus subordinados no había sido más que una distracción para bajar la seguridad que lo resguardaba, y lo peor de todo, parecía estar en Japón…

Colgó el teléfono y se encamino a su habitación, a pesar de que prefería estar con Mai no podía perseguirla todo el tiempo, le había pedido espacio, y el respetaría su decisión, de camino, se encontró con bou-san, que parecía estar esperándolo, no sabía cómo comportarse frente a él, que iba a decirle, "_arregle las cosas con Mai, por favor divórciate_", claro que no!, pero entonces que podría decirle?...

-Pareces feliz Naru-chan –dijo bou-san con su típica sonrisa- arreglaste las cosas con ella cierto?

-He… bueno… si –respondió al fin, no tenia caso ocultárselo- Aun no me ha aceptado pero…

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo –interrumpió el monje, causando la sorpresa del pelinegro- así que… no te desesperes, tenle un poco de paciencia –agrego para luego seguir su camino con lentitud, recibiendo los regaños de la enfermera por haberse levantado-

Al igual que él, Naru prosiguió su camino, debía hablara con el frente a frente, de hombre a hombre, pero la verdad era que necesitaba descanso, de eso se encargaría después, ahora necesitaba dormir.

Por su parte, Bou-san había logrado perder a la enfermera, no es que el departamento sea enorme, es solo que con un par de trucos podía engañarse hasta a la enfermera mas astuta. Llegó a la puerta de la habitación en la que Mai estaba, toco ligeramente recibiendo por respuesta el característico "quien" de la castaña, que al no recibir respuesta, se dirigió hacia la puerta, girando la perilla de la misma, sin embargo no pudo abrirla pues bou-san se lo impido…

-Hablaste con él? –Cuestionó desde el otro lado-

-He?... ah eso… -respondió sintiéndose cada vez mas culpable, hablar con el seria más complicado de lo que creyó- si…

-Arreglaron las cosas verdad? –Cuestiono con voz apagada, con la mirada sombría- él y tú…

-Entra por favor –pidió la castaña tratando de abrir la puerta, pues quería ver el estado en el que estaba Houshou, a juzgar por su voz no parecía estar anda bien- Debes descansar, podemos hablar desp…

-Solo dime la verdad… -pidió el monje haciendo que Mai se detenga en el acto- ustedes dos… volverán a ser pareja cierto?...

-Houshou las cosas no… -trataba de excusarse, en verdad no quería lastimarlo, había estado con él durante tanto tiempo…-

-Mai… -replico el monje- no tienes por que ocultarlo –agrego sorprendiendo a la chica- lo supe desde siempre, si Naru llegase a regresar… tu volverías con el…

-No… Houshou…

-Solo… solo no dejes que Kyoya me olvide si? –Pidió mientras una lágrima rebelde rodaba por su mejilla, dificultándole un poco el habla- me conformare… me basta con que me diga tío, o… o con verlo de vez en cuando…

-Houshou… N-no digas eso! –Replico mientras empezaba a llorar, sintiéndose de lo peor al hacer sufrir a un hombre como él, trato de abrir la puerta más le era imposible- T-tu eres…

-Un amigo de su madre… –dijo mientras trataba de secara las lagrimas que salían sin que pudiera detenerlas- nada más que eso…

-Houshou… -susurró la castaña- perdón… tu… tu no mereces algo como esto… yo…

-Está bien Mai… -dijo tratando de sonar normal, al tiempo que secaba los rastros de sus lagrimas- solo prométeme que serás feliz, Naru y tu cuidaran bien de Kyoya, vivirán una vida tranquila, y lo verán crecer, tendrán más hijos… prométemelo Mai… -pidió con una triste sonrisa en el rostro, algo que Mai no pudo notar pues la puerta se lo impedía- Mai…

-D-de acuerdo… -respondió la castaña mientras se sentaba en el piso y abrazaba sus rodillas, llorando cual niña pequeña- lo siento Houshou…

-No tienes por qué disculparte –Replico el monje con su habitual tono de voz, sin mostrar a Mai la lagrima que acompañaba aquella falsa sonrisa- este resultado era más que obvio, así que no te culpes por esto, Puedes usar este cuarto –dijo cambiando radialmente el teme- Lin me prestara su habitación, nos vemos mañana…

-Ho-Houshou espera! –Llamo Mai abriendo la puerta apenas sintió la presión de la manija liberada- No te vay…

-Déjalo solo –sugirió Lin mientras detenía a la castaña- en este momento, es lo único que necesita…

Mai solo asintió y regreso a la habitación, tal vez no podría dormir esa noche, pero al menos lo intentaría, dio de comer a Kyoya, y al apoco tiempo el pequeño cayo dormido. La noche transcurrió de forma rápida, para cuando Mai se percato del tiempo, estaba amaneciendo, todo el lugar estaba en silencio, había tanta tranquilidad, que asustaba a Mai, sentía que algo malo sucedería, y efectivamente, algo estaba punto de suceder…

-Todo listo señor –informo Tetsu a su jefe- solo esperamos su orden…

-Muy bien Tetsu! –Felicitó el aludido apareciendo en la habitación- ha llegado la hora… prepárate Oliver, este será el último amanecer que veras…

Notas de la autora (Delirios XD)

Y así llegamos al final… de este capítulo ^_^, agradeciendo como siempre a aquellos que comentan cada episodio, lamento no poder contestar los cometarios uno por uno, pero el tiempo me queda corto, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, y desearía saber que les pareció mediante sus comentarios, ahora sí, antes de que me echen a pedradas, me voy ^_^ sayonara!


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola a todos! Bueno, después de un pequeño periodo de ausencia, os dejo con este nuevo episodio de Una dolorosa mentira, sin más que decir, procedan XD_

_**Ataque…**_

_-Todo listo señor –informo Tetsu a su jefe- solo esperamos su orden…_

_-¡Muy bien Tetsu! –Felicitó el aludido apareciendo en la habitación- ha llegado la hora… prepárate Oliver, este será el último amanecer que veras…_

El sonido de un golpeteo contra su puerta despertó a la castaña de su sueño, abrió los ojos lentamente, para luego estirar sus brazos tratando de desperezarse, un "adelante" salió de su boca, dando paso a la silueta de Naru, que con cierto nerviosismo se acercaba a la chica, pensando en lo bien que se veía al despertar, con su hijo al lado.

-¿Naru? -cuestiono la castaña al vero completamente cambiado- ¿que haces despierto tan temprano?

-¿Temprano? –Dijo el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a Kyoya, que estaba despierto y lo tomaba en brazos- es casi medio día

-¡He! –exclamo Mai fijándose en el reloj de la habitación- por qué no me despertaste!

-Perdón –se excuso el aludido con una ligera sonrisa, sintiendo que Mai volvía a tratarlo como antes, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado- cuando vine a verte estabas durmiendo, trate de despertarte, pero solo te volteabas y abrazabas a este pequeño -agrego mientras estiraba los brazos y alzaba a Kyoya, cosa que parecía gustarle al niño- y pensé que debería dejarlos descansar un poco mas

-Pues hubieses insistido –replico la castaña sin creerse lo mucho que había dormido- por cierto… ¿has visto a Houshou?

-No ha salido de su habitación… -respondió mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de Mai-

-Espero que este bien… -susurró la castaña ocultando su rostro tras sus manos- no merecía algo como esto… soy de lo peor, por mi culpa el…

-No es tu culpa… -susurró el pelinegro, dejando a Kyoya a un lado de la acama y acercándose a Mai, cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos logrando entablar contacto visual- si aquí hay un responsable, ese soy yo…

-Naru… -susurró la muchacha con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, sintiendo como aquellos sentimientos que tanto le había costado reprimir, salieran a flote con solo una mirada-

-Entiende esto Mai –pidió el muchacho mientras apretaba ligeramente las mejillas femeninas- nada de lo que paso, o pase, será culpa tuya, son cosas que simple mente se dan, y nada podemos hacer para evitarlas, así que… por favor, no te atormentes mas con eso, Houshou sabía muy bien en que se estaba metiendo

-Pero…

-Se que duele… –susurro a su oído mientras la envolvía en un inesperado abrazo- te entiendo, pues bou-san es también amigo mío, pero… no puedo evitar esto que siento…

-No quería lastimarlo… -dijo la castaña mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla- el fue muy bueno conmigo…

-Tranquila… -intento calmarla el pelinegro, pues si había algo en este mundo que no podía soportar, era verla llorar- todo pasara, el dolor no es eterno…

-Lo sé pero…

-Hablaremos con el después, los dos, juntos, te parece? –Cuestiono el pelinegro, haciendo que la chica lo viera- no estás en esto sola, me fui una vez, no volver a cometer el mismo error -agrego con una ligera sonrisa, haciendo que el sonrojo en las mejillas de Mai creciera-

-¿L-lo prometes? –Cuestiono dudosa, temiendo que todo esto fuera una mentira más-

-Lo juro… -susurro para luego sellar los labios de Mai con un beso, sin esperar lo que vendría después- no volveré a irme, estaré a tu lado, con Kyoya, como una familia…

Mai asintió con una sonrisa en los labios, no estaba segura si Naru cumpliría su promesa, pues experiencias pasadas, apoyadas por su razón le decían que no lo hiciera, que no confiara en el, pero decidió hacerlo, seguir por última vez a su corazón, y retomar su vida, reconstruirla con los pedazos que de ella quedaban, y crear un futuro juntos, como bien Naru lo dijo antes, como familia.

-¿Todo salió bien verdad? –Cuestiono Lin a un inmóvil Houshou, que había escuchado la conversación de la pareja detrás de la puerta- esos dos…

-¡Por supuesto! –exclamo con la misma sonrisa de antaño, ocultando su tristeza- estamos hablando de Naru-chan

-¿Está bien con eso? –Cuestiono el chino- con que Mai y Naru…

-En esta vida… -dijo interrumpiendo a Lin- se gana y se pierde, es así de simple, esta vez me toco perder, ya llegara la persona indicada para mi…

-Ellos agradecerán su comprensión

-¡Ah! –Exclamo el monje estirando los brazos- esto ya es cosa del pasado, voy a darme un baño –agrego mientras giraba y se dirigía a la habitación, ocultando una expresión de dolor en el rostro- suerte Mai…

Las horas transcurrieron en una inquietante tranquilidad, no había indicio de que los seguían, o de alguien merodeando el edificio, Mai desayuno, bueno, almorzó con Naru, no sin antes dar de comer a Kyoya, que ahora descansaba tranquilo en los brazos del pelinegro, ajeno a todo lo que sucedía en el exterior. Por alguna razón, Mai estuvo intranquila el resto del día, lo atribuyo a su nerviosismo por tener que hablar con Houshou, pero en el fondo, sabía que no era por eso, había algo diferente, algo sucedería, y podía sentirlo…

La noche callo, y con ella, el estado de emergencia, Naru estaba cenando en su habitación, junto a Mai y a Kyoya, puesto que desde de arreglar las cosas, no se había separado ni un solo instante de ella, manteniéndola junto a él durante todo el día, la repentina tranquilidad no le agradaba apara nada, y cuánta razón tenía para estar intranquilo, pues llegada las 10 de la noche, el suministro de energía eléctrica del edifico colapso, dejándolos completamente a oscuras, salvo por la luz de la luna, que esa noche se alzaba imponente sobre el cielo, como presagiando lo que sucedería, Mai sintió el miedo recorrer todo su cuerpo, Naru la envolvió en un abrazo, tanto a ella como al niño, tratando de calmarlos, cuando el mismo, estaba asustado, si, asustado, no por él, si no por ellos, ahora estaba con su familia, y temía por su bienestar.

-Tranquila Mai –dijo mientras besaba su cabeza sin romper el abrazo- debe ser alguna falla eléctrica, algún fusible, iré a ver…

-No! –Exclamo la castaña aferrándose más a él, impidiendo su partida- tengo un mal presentimiento, sé que si sales, tal vez no…

-Mai… -susurro levantando el rostro de la chica, encontrado su mirada en medio de la oscuridad- quédate aquí junto a Kyoya, y pase lo que pase, no abras la puerta, no hasta que yo vuelva

-Me estas asustando… -dijo mientras comenzaba a temblar- por favor no vayas, esto no es ningún fusible, esto es…

-No voy a mentirte –dijo Naru mientras rompía el contacto vidual y la abrazaba con fuerza- el debe estar detrás de todo esto, el…

-¡Naru! –Llamo Lin detrás de la puerta, tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible, sin embargo, el sonido de un tiroteo lo delató- Sal un momento por favor

-Es Steve ¿cierto? –cuestiono el pelinegro una vez salió de la habitación-

-Nos están cercando… -respondió el mayor- no hay forma de salir del edificio, sus hombres están avanzando los refuerzos llegaran en media hora, y temo que para ese entonces…

-Saca a Mai de aquí –ordeno el muchacho mientras se dirigía al puerta- el me quiere a mí, lo distraeré el tiempo suficiente para que los saques, a Mai, Kyoya, y Houshou…

-Eso es una…

-Una reverenda estupidez Naru-chan –replico el monje haciendo que el aludido se detuviera- quien debe huir con Mai eres tú, no yo

-Eres un hombre mucho mejor que yo bou-san –respondió el pelinegro retomando su marcha- la mereces, cuídala por favor…

-¡Naru! –llamo la castaña abriendo la puerta de golpe, después de oír lo que el muchacho tenía planeado hacer- ¡ni se te ocurra hacer algo como eso!, ¡t-tu lo prometiste!, estaríamos juntos, tu…

-Siempre estaré a tu lado... –Susurró mientras se acercaba a ella, y la envolvía en un abrazo- aun si muero esta noche…

-Naru… -susurró la muchacha abrazando el cuerpo del pelinegro con fuerza, derramando amargas lagrimas que se perdían en la camisa masculina- no quiero… no quiero separarme de ti…

El sonido de una puerta al ser derribada hizo reaccionar a Naru, que instintivamente se posiciono frente a Mai, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, y ocultando tras de ellos, la entrada de la habitación que ocultaba Kyoya, todos estaban a la defensiva, pues sabían que el enemigo podría matarlos en cualquier momento, sin embargo, estudiando la retorcida mente de Steve, Naru supo que los haría sufrir, y eso era lo que lo aterraba.

-Vaya, vaya Naru-chan –replico con burla el recién llegado, alumbrando a la pareja con una linterna, disfrutado de su expresión de terror- o vamos, no tiene por que asustarse, los matare uno por uno, eso es todo

-Tu asunto es conmigo Steve –reto el pelinegro- déjalos a ellos fuera de esto

-Déjame pensarlo un segundo… ¡no! –Exclamo burlándose del muchacho- todos morirán frente a ti, Tetsu, sujeta a la chica –ordeno a su subordinado- puedo divertirme un rato con ella

-¡No la toques! –exclamo Naru protegiendo a la chica, mientras Tetsu se detenía al ver la determinación en los ojos del pelinegro- no dejare que pongas tu asquerosas manos sobre ella Steve, ¡primero muerto!

-Bueno, eso puede arreglarse –agrego con una ligera sonrisa, mientras disparaba contra el pelinegro-

-¡Naru! –exclamo al muchacha al ver como el aludido caía de rodillas al suelo- estas…

-Estoy bien… -respondió mientras sujetaba su lado izquierdo, sin dejar de interponerse entre Mai y Tetsu- solo me rozo

-¡Estas sangrando mucho! – Exclamó aterrada al sentir como su camisa se humedecía con el líquido carmesí-

-Acabemos con esto jefe –pidió Tetsu, dirigiendo su mirada a Steve, sin perder de vista a nadie, pues cuando bou.-san trato de acercare, una baña rozo su mejilla- ni lo intentes –advirtió al monje

-¡Que aburrido eres Tetsu! –Se quejo Steve- pero bueno, donde está el niño, empecemos con el

-Detrás de esa puerta –respondió con pesar el hombre, pues esperaba que su jefe olvidar al pequeño- supongo…

-Tráelo –ordeno mientras Tetsu trataba de pasar, siendo detenido por Naru, que se mantenía en pie con dificultad, la bala no solo había rozado su cuerpo, estaba alojada en el-

-A-aléjate… de esa… puerta…-dijo con dificultad el pelinegro, sin perder la determinación de sus palabras-

-Lo siento chico –susurró sin ser odio por su jefe, mientras aparataba a Naru del camino-

Camino directo a la habitación, nadie podía moverse, pues para cuando lo intentaron, sintieron el frio metal de un arma muy cerca de su cuello, veían como Tetsu giraba la perilla de la puerta, a punto de abrirla, sin embargo, Naru, sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, pues la sangre no dejaba de emanar de su herida, aparto al hombre de la puerta, los demás subordinados trataron de intervenir, pero Steve, divertido al ver a Naru tratar de proteger a su familia, lo impidió, queriendo ver hasta donde llegaría. Tetsu supo al verlo que no podría avanzar a menos que lo matara, o por lo menos, dejarlo inconsciente, el silencio se formo en la sala, pues ninguno de los dos se movía, harto de la situación, Steve lanzo un nuevo disparo, que rozo el brazo de Naru, que se negaba a caer, manteniéndose firme ante la puerta.

-¡Rayos!, !quería que esto fuer más divertido! –se quejo Steve- bueno qué más da, Tetsu, disiparle a las rodillas así no podrá moverse, o mejor, ¡rómpeselas a golpes!

-Perdón… -susurró antes de ajustar su arma, y apuntar contra el pelinegro, que permanecía inmutable ante la puerta- Se acabo chico…

-¡No lo hagas! –oyó la vos de la castaña, que por alguna razón desconocida, hizo que se detuviera, girándose a verla al instante, oportunidad que Naru aprovecho para lanzarse sobre el-

Steve observaba divertido la situación, Tetsu era su mejor subordinado, es verdad, pero era demasiado blando, lo mejor seria que muriera durante la pelea con Naru, así no tendría que molestarse en cumplir por mas tiempo la promesa que le hizo aquella vez. Veía como Naru, a pesar de sus heridas, cortesía de el claro esta, lograba derribar a Tetsu, tratando de noquearlo, o algo parecido, pues lo golpeaba sin descansar, su subordinado pareció reaccionar, pues en un ágil movimiento, aprovechando la debilidad del muchacho, logar tomar el control de la pelea, tumbando en el suelo a Naru, que parecía hacer tiempo, ¿estarían esperando a los refuerzos?, pobres ilusos, no sabían que en ese departamento habían micrófonos, y estaban al tanto de que estos no llegarían hasta dentro de media hora; Tetsu se incorporo para luego apuntarle con su arma al pelinegro. Se oyó el sonido de una bala dispararse, y luego silencio, Mai veía aterrada hacia el lugar, mientras la luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas dejando ver dos cuerpos en el suelo…

-Q-que… por qué… -preguntaba Tetsu al sentir como su cuerpo empezaba a sangrar-

-Ya no me eres de utilidad –respondió Steve mientras su arma aun humeaba por el disparo reciente- así de simple…

-Muy bien señores, acaben con tod… -¡pero que rayos! –exclamo al oír los pasos de muchas personas subir por las escaleras, ¡no se supone que los refuerzos llegarían en medio hora!-

-¡Que hacemos señor! –Exclamo uno de sus subordinados-

-Deténgalos en el pasillo, yo me encargare de estos

Los hombres asintieron y salieron de la casa encontrándose poco después en medio de una balacera, mientras Tetsu avanzaba de forma amenazante hacia una indefensa Mai, ninguno de sus compañeros, ni el mismo Naru podía moverse, pues apenas sus hombres salieron, ordenó a que se ataran unos a otros, si iba a morir, por que a prisión no volvería, se los llevaría con él.

-¡Mira Oliver! –Exclamo mientras tiraba a Mai frente al pelinegro y sus compañeros- Mírala y suplica su perdón… -agrego mientras apuntaba a la cabeza de la chica, para luego jalar el gatillo- dile adiós…

Se oyó el sonido de un arma al dispararse, Naru abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que veía, era imposible, su rostro estaba roseado por sangre, sangre ajena, sangre que indicaba el final de una persona, su final…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y bien, así llegamos al final de este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, me gustaría saber sus opiniones sobre esta pequeña historia XD, y hablando de eso… estoy considerando cerrar (cancelar) la historia de __**El lamento del mar**__, pues la poca respuesta de la gente me da a entender que no es de su agrado, me gustaría saber sus opiniones respecto a eso también ^_^, en fin, ahora sí, siendo la 1:00 de la madrugada en mi país, y teniendo que levantarme en tres horas para ir a la facultad, me despido, SAYONARA!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola a todos! No. No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda XD fuera de bromas, he estad un poco ocupada estos días pero aun con eso, atravesando cielo, mar y tierra, aquí está un nuevo capítulo de __**Una dolorosa mentira**__, sin más que decir los dejo con este nuevo episodio _

_**Sacrificios…**_

_¡Mira Oliver! –Exclamo mientras tiraba a Mai frente al pelinegro y sus compañeros- Mírala y suplica su perdón… -agrego mientras apuntaba a la cabeza de la chica, para luego jalar el gatillo- dile adiós…_

_Se oyó el sonido de un arma al dispararse, Naru abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que veía, era imposible, su rostro estaba roseado por sangre, sangre ajena, sangre que indicaba el final de una persona, su final…_

El sonido muerto de un cuerpo al caer retumbo en la oscura habitación desatando el pánico en los presentes, nadie creía lo que sus ojos presenciaban, la luz de luna se filtro nuevamente por las ventanas del apartamento iluminando el cuerpo de la persona caída, revelando la identidad de la victima…

-Te-Tetsu… - susurro Steve con dificultad mientras caía al suelo viendo a su ex subordinado- maldito…

-Te devuelvo… el favor… -respondió el aludido incorporándose con dificultad pues su herida no dejaba de sangrar, para luego apuntarle nuevamente con su arma- Se acabo… Steve…

-¡Jefe! Los policías nos están cercan… –exclamo uno de los hombres de Steve entrando a la habitación, deteniéndose al instante al ver la escena-

-¡Acaba con la chica! –ordeno el caído reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban-

El recién llegado acato la orden de su caído jefe y apunto al cuerpo de Mai que se mantenía inmóvil en el suelo, la castaña oyó como Naru la llamaba logrando reaccionar e intentando moverse, Tetsu vio a la chica levantarse con brusquedad dejando caer una especie de collar, esbozo una ligera sonrisa y después, el sonido de un nuevo disparo seguido de otro inundo la habitación, nadie supo bien que sucedió pues para cuando los policías llegaron y con ellos la energía eléctrica, podían apreciarse los cuerpo de Steve, su subordinando y el de Tetsu, este ultimo apenas consiente en el suelo, Mai veía con asombro al hombre que la había salvado pues solo ella conservaría el recuerdo de lo que acababa de pasar…

_Inicio flash back_

_Mai apenas había reaccionado al oír la voz de Naru, trato de correr aun cuando sabía que no podría escapar de aquel disparo y fue peor cuando sintió la mano de un agonizante Steve tirar de su tobillo, deteniendo su avance y convirtiéndola en un blanco fácil, Mai alzo la vista encontrándose con los ojos de su atacante que no dudo un segundo en jalar el gatillo, sin embargo noto como la silueta de un hombre se coloco entre ella y el proyectil al tiempo que el sonido de otra bala se oía, pudo ver como ambos cuerpos caían pesadamente al suelo casi simultáneamente, al tiempo que sentía como el agarre de Steve se hacía cada vez más flojo hasta perder fuerza en su totalidad, no sabía por qué aquel hombre la había salvado, pero algo no la dejaba tranquila, ese extraño de repente dejo de serlo y por alguna razón se le hizo familiar…_

_Fin del flash back _

-¿E-estas bien... Mai?–Cuestiono Naru que había sido desatado por la recién llegada policía, acercándose a la chica con dificultad- ¿no te hirieron?

-Ese hombre… -susurro la castaña mientras caminaba hacia el cuerpo caído de Tetsu al tiempo que unas inexplicables lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas- el…

-A que viene… esa cara… -regaño el caído con una ligera sonrisa- Mai-chi…

-E-ese nombre… -dijo en un susurró la castaña tapándose la boca con las manos, ahogando un grito que clamaba por salir de su boca- t-tu eres…

-¿Que sucede Mai? –cuestiono preocupado el pelinegro que apenas podía mantenerse en pie- ¿lo conoces?

-A-aun… la conservas…. ¿Cierto? –pregunto Tetsu mientras sus heridas sangraban cada vez mas- Mai… chi

-Tet… -replico la castaña arrodillándose frente al cuerpo del aludido- tu eres Tet… pero como… por qué…

-¿Quién es el Mai? –Cuestionó el pelinegro que empezaba a debilitarse cayendo de rodillas a su lado-

-Ni se te ocurra… lastimarla… -advirtió Tetsu mientras jalaba de la camisa al pelinegro con fuerzas de quien sabe donde- o… volveré del infierno… para hacerte… pagar…

-Tet… que estas… -trato de decir la castaña siendo cortada por el muchacho-

-Perdóname… -susurro el aludido tratando de alcanzar el rostro de la castaña- por… abandonarte… una vez más…

Mai trato de tocar la mano del caído más cuando lo intentó la fuerza de este menguo y su brazo cayó pesadamente contra el suelo, Mai zarandeo ligeramente el cuerpo tratando de despertarlo, mas todo esfuerzo fue en vano el había muerto…

El quipo medico entro al lugar atendiendo a los heridos, siendo el primero Naru y corroborando la muerte de los criminales, el pelinegro veía con extrañeza como Mai lloraba por la muerte de un desconocido, es más, fue el hombre que quiso matarlos, tenía muchas preguntas para ella pero se las haría después, cuando el efecto del sedante que acababan de ponerle pasara…

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de espera del hospital frente a la sala de terapia intensiva, pues a petición de Lin, Masako informo a los que una vez conformaron SPR de la situación, llegando al lugar apenas supieron la verdad, ahora el grupo aguardaba en silencio por noticias del estado de Naru, Bou-san trataba de entablar conversación con una silenciosa Mai mas le era imposible, sabía que no solo estaba en ese estado por Naru, la muerte de aquel hombre le había afectado más de lo que había imaginado ¿Por qué? Eso no lo sabía y prefería no preguntar, al menos por ahora, para el resto del grupo que no presencio el ataque fue realmente raro, cualquiera pensaría que la castaña lloraría desconsoladamente por el padre de su hijo mas ella solo se mantuvo quieta en la misma posición con el pequeño Kyoya en brazos, con la mirada sombría, mientras unas solitarias lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas…

-¿Familiares del señor Davis? –Cuestiono el doctor a cargo de Naru-

-¡Yo! –Exclamo Mai poniéndose de pie al instante sin saber muy bien que decir - yo…. Yo soy…

-Es su esposa doctor –afirmo Bou-san parándose al lado de la castaña sorprendiéndola por su comentario- ¿cómo se encuentra él?

-Estable –respondió el médico- el proyectil alojado en su cuerpo no comprometió órganos importantes por lo que el daño no es irreversible, deberá permanecer un tiempo aquí pero si su evolución es satisfactoria será dado de alta pronto

-Que… que alivio… -Susurro Mai sintiendo que el alma regresaba a su cuerpo, respirando al fin con tranquilidad mas la expresión triste de su rostro no desparecía del todo- puedo… ¿puedo pasar a verlo?

-En este momento lo están trasladando a una habitación –respondió el médico- en unos minutos la enfermara la llevara con el –agrego antes de irse- con su permiso

El hombre se fue dejando a una más tranquila Mai, la castaña se recostó en una de las paredes del lugar lanzando un sonoro suspiro esperando que la enfermera llegase, quedando a merced del interrogatorio de Ayako

-¿Qué sucede Mai? –cuestiono la miko llamando la atención de los presentes- te he notado rara desde que llegamos, creí que era por Naru pero me doy cuenta que no, ¿me dirás que es lo que te molesta?

-Son ideas tuyas Ayako –respondió la castaña tratando de restarle importancia al asunto- no me pasa nada…

-Yo también lo note Mai –replicó el monje acercándose a la chica- no dudo que estabas preocupada por Naru pero hay algo más que te molesta ¿cierto? Es por ese tipo… Tetsu…

-¿Tetsu? –Cuestiono John- ¿quién es?

-Uno de los hombres de Steve –respondió Masako que estaba al tanto de todo- ¿qué tienes que ver con el Mai?

-Bu-bueno eso es… -contesto la castaña siendo salvada por la oportuna aparición de la enfermera-

-¿Señora Davis? –cuestiono la recién llegada- puede ver a su esposo, está en la habitación 204

-Gracias señorita –respondió Mai para luego dirigirse a sus amigos- contestare a sus preguntas en la habitación de Naru, no quiero contar esto dos veces –agrego mientras empezaba a caminar- el también necesita oírlo

Todos asintieron y siguieron a Mai, creyeron que todo había terminado con la muerte de Steve pero ahora un misterio más aparecía, una verdad tras otra, ¿habría más problemas? Tal vez… ahora todo dependía de la palabra de Mai. Llegaron a la mencionada habitación, y luego de que Mai tomara un poco de aire para darse valor entraron, Kyoya se revolvió entre los brazos de su madre al estar cerca del pelinegro, estirando sus pequeñas extremidades hacia él, Mai sonrió ligeramente y Naru asintió para luego recibir a su hijo en brazos, para los recién llegados fue una sorpresa enterarse de la paternidad de Naru pues no estaban al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos, al cabo de unos minuto fue Naru quien tomo la palabra y comenzó con el temido interrogatorio para Mai.

-¿Por qué te protegió? –Cuestiono el pelinegro mientras su hijo empezaba a dormirse en sus brazos- ese hombre salvo tu vida ¿cierto? Te llamo Mai-chi, ¿por qué? ¿De dónde lo conoces?

-El es… es mi hermano…–respondió Mai mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y fijaba su mirada en el suelo, tratando de esconder la solitaria lagrima que descendía por su rostro- por eso… por eso me protegió…

-¿T-tu hermano? –Cuestiono bou-san sorprendido al igua que todos los presentes incluido el mismo Naru- ¿acaso no eras hija única? ¡Dijiste que no tenías familia!

-El estaba muerto –respondió la castaña sin ver a nadie- o eso creía…

-Explícate –pidió Naru pues aunque no lo demostrara estaba confundido- por favor…

-Recuerdo que una vez les dije que mi padre murió cuando era pequeña –contesto la castaña recibiendo un asentimiento general por respuesta- pues bien, cuando tenía 5 años mi familia y yo salimos de viaje a visitar a un familiar en el interior del país, a Hokkaido creo, no recuerdo mucho por que era muy pequeña pero… -agrego después de un pequeño silencio- en ese viaje, para ser más precisa, al regresar de él tuvimos un accidente, mi hermano mayor y mi padre nos protegieron a mi madre y a mí, el auto en el que veníamos sufrió un desperfecto y se descarriló, antes de caer por el precipicio que había al borde de la carretera nos empujaron fuera del auto, mi madre y yo vimos como el auto caía en picada y luego solo escuchamos un explosión, la policía llego al cabo de unas horas, comenzaron la búsqueda de sobrevivientes pero no encontraron nada más que el cuerpo de mi padre que había salido despedido del automóvil antes de la explosión, sin embargo Tet… el simplemente despareció… recuerdo que mi hermano me dio este collar antes de que todo eso pasara –agrego mientras mostraba el objeto- prometiéndome que pasara lo pasara siempre estaríamos juntos, que me protegería y que si algún día, por cosas del destino nos separásemos el me encontraría…

-Entonces aquel hombre… -replico bou-san- pero es imposible, nadie sobreviviría a un accidente así…

-Lo sé –respondió Mai mientras lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro- pero… pero… ese hombre era…. No sé cómo pero…. Era el…

-¿Estás segura Mai? –Cuestiono Yasuhara- es casi imposible que el haya…

-Es posible –intervino Lin sorprendiendo nuevamente a los presentes- según la información de la policía americana, Tetsu, el hombre de confianza de Steve, era originario de Japón –dijo haciendo una pausa para luego continuar- según los informes acerca de su origen, fue encontrado en muy mal estado con heridas en gran parte del cuerpo en la provincia de Hokkaido por una pareja de policías americanos que servían como nexo entre ambos países, Estados unidos y Japón, ambos involucrados en el caso de la captura del padre de Steve, al no tener recuerdos de su familia, se cree que el golpe que recibió en la cabeza fue el motivo de eso, decidieron llevarlo con ellos a los Estados Unidos, sin embargo en medio del caso aquellos agentes fueron asesinados quedando completamente solo en un país desconocido, no se supo más de él hasta que se unió al grupo de Steve, al parecer recupero sus recuerdos pero de eso no hay confirmación, debió ser así puesto que protegió a Taniyama-san

-Increíble… -susurró Ayako diciendo aquello que todos pensaban- esto es… increíble…

-Tranquila Mai –replico Naru sujetando la mano de la castaña pues esta no paraba de llorar, después de tantos años había encontrado y perdido a su hermano en tan solo unos instantes-

-Estaremos afuera –dijo bou-san saliendo de la habitación acompañado por los demás, pues sabía que solo Naru debía estar con ella en esos momentos- si nos necesitan solo llamen

La habitación se sumergió en el más absoluto silencio, no se oía más que los sollozos de Mai en todo el lugar, Naru se incorporo ligeramente sobre la cama y dejando a un lado a Kyoya abrazó a Mai, la castaña se limito a llorar con más fuerza aun aferrándose a su pecho, dejando salir aquella frustración que llevaba guardada…

-Cálmate Mai –pidió el muchacho pues lo único que no soportaba era ver a la chica llorar- se que duele perder a alguien, lo sé mejor que nadie, pero… debes superarlo… a él no le gustaría…

-No solo es por el… -susurro mientras estrujaba la camisa del pelinegro- hoy… hoy estuve a punto de perderlos a todos, a Kyoya, a ti…

-Pero no lo hiciste –respondió el aludido mientras separaba a la castaña de él y tomaba su rostro entre sus manos, haciendo que lo mirase- estamos aquí, Kyoya, Houshou, yo… y el… Tetsu estará contigo siempre… mientras conserves su recuerdo el no morirá… -agrego con una ligera sonrisa- así que… no llores mas…

-Naru… -susurró la castaña dejando de llorar lentamente mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente al verlo sonreír-

-Así está mejor –respondió el aludido mientras secaba los restos de las lagrimas de Mai con sus pulgares- las lagrimas no van contigo –agrego mientras apoyaba chocaba su frente con la suya- así que… no vuelvas a llorar así… por favor…

-E-está bien… -susurró con cierto nerviosismo pues la cercanía entre ambos era mucha, podía sentir la respiración de Naru golpear contra su rostro sus alientos mezclarse cerca, tan cerca…-

El llanto de un bebe resonó en la habitación rompiendo aquel intimo momento, Naru dejo escapar un suspiro y Mai solo sonrió, el pequeño Kyoya no encontró mejor momento para llorar…

-Eres muy oportuno Kyoya… –replico con ironía el pelinegro mientras tomaba al niño en brazos y se lo entregaba a Mai- venir a llorar justo ahora…

Mai solo pudo reír ante aquel comentario, había perdido a su hermano es verdad, pero como dicen por ahí las cosas suceden por una razón, Tetsu eligió dar su vida por protegerla, a ella y su familia, le dolía haberlo perdido después de encontrarlo pero debía continuar con su vida, vivirla por él y por su nueva familia, después de todo eso es lo que él hubiese querido…

_Notas de la autora_

_Y así llegamos al final de esta pequeña historia…. Mentira XD aun queda un episodio más *0* espero que haya sido de su agrado, sin más que decir me despido agradeciendo igual que siempre a los que dejan sus valiosas opiniones capitulo tras capitulo, espero encontrarnos en el episodio final de este pequeño fic, nos estamos leyendo ¡sayonara! *0*_


	10. Chapter 10

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo pasa el tiempo verdad? Han pasado un buen desde que actualice esta historia, la verdad no me di cuenta cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta ahora que revisando mis pendientes la encontré u_u__U__ en verdad lamento la demora, pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿No?... en fin, ya sin afán de aburrirlos con tanto rollo los dejo con este último episodio de __**Una dolorosa mentira **_

_**Desenlaces…**_

_Mai solo pudo reír ante aquel comentario, había perdido a su hermano es verdad, pero como dicen por ahí las cosas suceden por una razón, Tetsu eligió dar su vida por protegerla a ella y su familia, le dolía haberlo perdido después de encontrarlo pero debía continuar con su vida, vivirla por él y por su nueva familia, después de todo eso es lo que él hubiese querido…_

Unos días después de todo el alboroto causado por Steve Naru fue dado de alta, bajo su propia responsabilidad claro esta pues aun no estaba en condiciones de salir del recinto, sin embargo el lo quiso así pues no quería que Mai fuese sola al funeral de su hermano, el mismo que gracias a la intervención de Lin y la suya propia, había quedado como un "agente encubierto" en medio de la organización de Steve por lo que fue relativamente sencillo sacar el cuerpo de la morgue.

Era una tarde oscura que amenazaba con una fuerte lluvia el día en que sepultaron a Tetsu, Mai con su pequeño hijo en brazos se limito a observar en silencio acompañada por Naru como el ataúd de su hermano era colocado en el fondo del agujero para luego ser enterrado y sin poder evitarlo, unas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas al pensar en que no volvería a verlo, Naru se limito a abrazarla en silencio hasta que todo pasó pues sabia mejor que nadie que en aquel momento las palabras sobraban, ella solo necesitaba saberse apoyada por sus seres queridos, sentir que no estaba sola y que nunca mas volvería a estarlo…

Ya de noche regresaron al nuevo departamento de Naru pues el anterior solo le traía recuerdos dolorosos a Mai y prefirieron no usar la casa que la castaña compartió con Bou-san, mas por respeto al monje que aunque se mostrara fuerte, sabían estaba sufriendo. Mai dejó al pequeño Kyoya en la cuna que Naru había mandado a comprar para luego tomar un largo y relajante baño, esperando que las gotas de agua se llevaran el dolor que guardaba en su interior, poco después salió del cuarto de baño con una pequeña toalla envolviendo su cuerpo olvidando por un momento que ya no vivía sola, razón por la cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar como Naru la miraba sorprendido y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas para luego salir de la habitación balbuceando cosas de las que Mai solo pudo rescatar la palabra "cocina", esbozo luego una ligera sonrisa al ver como Naru "huía" de ella comprendiendo como se sentía el pelinegro pues a ella misma se le hacía extraño compartir el mismo techo nuevamente con él después de tanto tiempo separados, no era incomodo pero si extraño…

Naru salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él para luego apoyarse en la misma, aun podía sentir calor en sus mejillas por lo que sabía que estaba sonrojado, por dios, el ya no era un adolecente como para ponerse nervioso ante la mujer que amaba, mas aun si ya habían… bueno, si ya la había visto antes sin aquella toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, un suspiro escapó de su boca al recordar que prácticamente había huido de Mai ¿Qué estaría pensando ahora de él? Genial, era la primera noche que pasarían juntos después de un año y el iba lo arruinaba por sus tonterías de una adolecente enamorado…

Estuvo a punto de irse de espaldas cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, saliendo luego una ya vestida Mai que reprimió una carcajada al verlo perder el equilibrio, definitivamente se estaba comportando como un idiota…

-¿Sucede algo malo? –Cuestiono la castaña dedicándole una sonrisa como las que antes le daba-

-No… no pasa nada –Contesto el aludido desviando la mirada tratando de evitar que ella notara el ligero rubor que aún conservaban sus mejillas- ¿Necesitas algo?

-Estaba pensando en preparar la cena –Dijo Mai mientras dirigía la vista hacia donde se encontraba la cocina- pero creo que no hay ingredientes en la alacena…

-Podemos comprarlos –contesto Naru mientras que su cabeza se encargaba de imaginarlos comprando en el centro comercial como una familia- aunque Kyoya está dormido… creo…

-Está despierto –Respondió la castaña dirigiéndose hacia la cuna- es solo que es muy tranquilo, ¿Raro no crees? Me ha dado pocos problemas… -agrego para luego tomar en brazos al pequeño y sonreírle a Naru- debió salir a ti por que según mi madre, yo era de las que lloraban por todo…

-Tal vez… –dijo el pelinegro con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro mientras aquel sentimiento de culpa por haberse perdido varios momentos importantes en la vida de su hijo volvía a él-

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto la castaña al notar algo extraño en Naru- ¿Te sientes mal?

-No… es solo que… -dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y a su hijo para luego abrazarlos- lamento haberte dejado sola, a ti y a nuestro hijo, me perdí tantos momentos que…

-Pero ahora estas aquí… -Replico Mai enterrando el rostro en el pecho de Naru aun con su hijo en brazos- estas con nosotros y estarás por lo que nos reste de vida… –agrego mientras alzaba la vista encontrándose con la mirada del pelinegro- tal vez perdiste muchos momentos importantes pero vendrán más, sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, el primer día de escuela, esos momentos y mas están por venir, así que… -dijo mientras se separaba ligeramente de el- no importa que momentos perdiste, lo realmente importante son las memorias que crearemos juntos…

-Gracias… -susurro con una sonrisa sincera mientras acercaba su rostro al de Mai- en verdad necesitaba oír eso… -Dijo para luego sellar los labios de la castaña con un beso-

Estuvieron así por unos segundos manteniendo aquel contacto como un simple roce, sin embargo Naru quiso profundizar el beso comenzando a mover sus labios sobre los de Mai incitándola a abrirlos, humedeciéndolos con su lengua logrando poco después su objetivo, Mai separo sus labios permitiéndole entrar, sintiendo como el comenzaba a recorrer su boca, recordándole aquellos días en los que podían estar juntos sin temer por sus vidas. Naru sonrió ligeramente aun en medio de aquel beso al sentir nuevamente la calidez que le transmitían los labios de Mai, era tal y como los recordaba, con aquella capacidad única de matarlo y de devolverle la vida en tan solo segundos, definitivamente no le importaba como un idiota enamorado siempre que ella estuviese a su lado…

Se separaron solo cuando sus pulmones les reclamaron por algo de oxigeno, no demasiado pues aun podían sentir sus alientos mezclarse, sus bocas clamando por mas y sus cuerpos pidiendo algo más allá de un simple roce, ambos lo sabían, les bastaba con mirarse a los ojos para entenderse, se deseaban no, era más que eso, se necesitaban… Naru se acerco nuevamente a Mai intentando besarla, sin embargo el llanto del bebé que aun llevaba la castaña en brazos lo detuvo, Kyoya era realmente oportuno…

-Supongo que tiene hambre… -dijo la castaña con una ligera sonrisa al notar la molestia en el rostro de Naru, la misma que se vio interrumpido con el rugido de su estomago- y creo que yo también…

-No tienen remedio… -replico Naru mientras soltaba un suspiro para luego sonreír ligeramente- alista al niño, vayamos al centro comercial…

Mai sonrió ampliamente mientras un enérgico "si" salía de su boca, definitivamente ella no cambiaria y eso era algo que Naru agradecía pues fueron precisamente esas cosas, esos detalles de su personalidad los que lograron cautivarlo, sonrió sin molestarse en mantener su típica expresión desinteresada al notar como el pequeño se resistía al cambio de pañal que al perecer necesitaba yendo luego en auxilio de Mai pues si el niño era tan terco como su madre definitivamente necesitaría ayuda… se arrepintió minutos después de haberse acercado pues basto que el bote de talco llegara a manos del pequeño para que lo apretase y los oscuros cabellos de Naru terminaran parcialmente blancos, cosa que causo al risa de Mai e increíblemente la del pequeño Kyoya, al parecer su hijo no se la pondría fácil…

Después de batallar con el pequeño Kyoya y que Naru tomara un baño, los tres salieron rumbo al centro comercial, compraron lo necesario para abastecer por unos días la alacena y el refrigerador además de ropa para su hijo y algo para Mai siendo esta ultima la mas emocionada viendo comprando cada juguete novedoso que veía para el pequeño Kyoya, mientras que Naru se limitaba a observarla en silencio empujando el carrito de la compra que, cabe resaltar, estaba repleto, era extraño para el estar así con ellos, hasta hace poco no hacía más que correr para protegerla y ahora podía estar tranquilo, paseando con la mujer que amaba y su pequeño hijo sin temor a que los lastimasen, era extraño, sí, pero era lo que realmente quería…

-¡Mai! –Llamo la voz de una mujer sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Naru, Paseo en familia, ¡Qué bien!

-Matsuzaki- san –dijo Naru al ver a la mujer cambiando la expresión de su rostro a una ma seria al ver a su acompañante- Bou-san…

-Houshou… -susurro Mai con cierta tristeza al ver al acompañante de Ayako-

-¡Quiten esas caras! –Exclamo animado el monje con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras les daba unas palmadas en la espalda a ambos- todo termino, ya no tiene nada que temer, ahora podrán vivir felices chicos y este pequeño –agrego mientras tomaba en brazos a Kyoya- tendrá una verdadera familia…

-Bou-san, tenemos que… -trato de decir Naru siendo interrumpido por el mayor-

-Todo está bien Naru-chan… -Dijo el aludido mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa aun con el pequeño Kyoya en brazos- las cosas son como debieron ser desde un principio, yo solo te cubrí por un tiempo ahora es tu turno de protegerlos, de estar con ellos y hacerlos felices… –agrego mirando con seriedad al pelinegro- y si te atreves a hacerlos sufrir una vez más… tendrás que vértelas conmigo y créeme, esta vez no seré benevolente contigo…

-Descuida –contesto Naru con seguridad- Las amenazas están demás, estoy dispuesto a dar todo lo que tengo para hacerlos felices…

-¡Perfecto! –Exclamo Bou-san con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras alzaba a Kyoya- ¡Ha! Seguramente no han tenido tiempo a solas desde que volviste Naru-chan –dijo el monje a la pareja- ¡Ya se! Me llevare a este pequeño por esta noche, así estarán más tranquilos…

-E-espera Houshou… -Replico Mai sin ser escuchada por el monje-

-Te lo agradeceríamos mucho –Dijo Naru haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Mai-

-¡Naru! –Regaño la castaña- que…

-Tranquila Mai –Replico Bou-san mientras comenzaba a caminar con el niño en brazos- Kyoya está a acostumbrado a mí así que no habrá problemas –agrego deteniéndose en la puerta de salida después de pagar lo que llevaría para luego giñarle el ojo- La noche es joven…

-¡Pórtense mal! –Exclamo Ayako despidiéndose con la mano de la pareja-

-¡Ho-Houshou! ¡Ayako! –Exclamo la castaña sonrojada por las palabras de ambos viendo como se alejaban llevándose a su hijo-

-Al final se lo llevaron… -susurro Naru viendo como Bou-san se perdía de vista-

-Shibuya Kazuya…. – susurro Mai con una aura amenazante mientras Naru retrocedía un paso más por instinto que por miedo- no… Oliver Davis… ¡Como se te ocurre dejar ir al niño! -exclamo enfadada- se que conoce a Houshou pero…

-Cálmate… -pidió mientras besaba a la castaña logrando callarla en cuestión de segundos- solo quiero pasar un tiempo a solas con mi mujer, ¿Es eso tan malo?

-N-no… -respondió la castaña con un encendido rubor en las mejillas, más al darse cuenta que toda la gente los miraba con curiosidad y otros simplemente reían-

-Entonces vamos –Dijo Naru tomando la mano de la castaña para, luego de pagar la compra hecha y llevar las bolsas al auto, dirigirse al departamento que compartían-

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, si bien Naru había tomado la iniciativa, ahora estaba tan nervioso como un adolecente en su primera cita y no solo él, Mai se sentía extraña cocinando nuevamente para él, sintiéndose observada mientras preparaba la cena o cuando lavaba algún cubierto, era como la primera vez que pasaron la noche juntos, todo había comenzado igual, con ella cocinando para él después de algún caso que no recordaba, mientras que el se limitaba a observarla en silencio, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos, definitivamente eso la ponía nerviosa… No puso atención mientras picaba unas verduras por lo que termino con una cortada en el dedo, Naru prácticamente salto de su cómoda silla al notar lo que había sucedió, tomando luego su mano entre las suyas al igual que esa noche, ambos se sonrojaron ante la cercanía, ¡Dios! Realmente se estaban comportando como adolecentes, es más, Naru ni siquiera podía reconocerse, ¿Desde cuándo era tan indeciso? ¡Qué rayos! ¡Era ahora o nunca!, Naru tiro del brazo de Mai provocando que ella se apoyara sobre su pecho con sus rostros lo suficientemente cerca para que su alientos se mesclasen entre sí, acerco su rostro al de una sonrojada Mai sin perder de vista sus labios, quería… no, necesitaba besarla… apenas habían rozado sus labios cuando… el sonido del teléfono rompió aquel intimo momento…

-¡Que no nos pueden dejar en paz! –Exclamo Naru realmente frustrado por aquella situación, cosa que causo la risa de Mai pues sabía que pocas veces su rostro expresaba aquella molestia-

-Tranquilo… -Se burlo Mai mientras él la miraba con molestia- Hey, yo no tengo la culpa, no le he dado el número de la casa nadie, así que debe ser para ti…

-¿No tiene nada más que hacer que fastidiarme la vida?… -susurro por lo bajo el pelinegro mientras tomaba el auricular- diga…

-¡Quien autorizo tu salida del hospital! –Se escucho la voz de una mujer desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica- ¡Se supone que aun deberías estar allí! ¡Se puede saber que heces en tu casa y…!

-Cálmate madre –pidió el pelinegro después de un cansado suspiro- Estoy bien, no necesito pasar más tiempo en el hospital…

-¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba? –cuestiono la mujer ya más calmada-

-Lo siento –respondió el aludido mientras era observado por Mai- no quise preocuparte…

-¿Ya cenaste? –Cuestiono la mujer como buena madre- espero que no sea comida rápida…

-Aun no, mi esposa está preparando la cena -contesto dedicándole una sonrisa a Mai- y descuida, no es comida rápida

-Me alegra oírte feliz Oliver… -Dijo la mujer y Naru podría jurara que estaba llorando al otro lado de la línea telefónica- lo mereces…

-Gracias madre… -contesto el aludido mientras sentaba en el mueble de la sala y Mai se acomodaba a su lado-

-Basta de sentimentalismo –Replico la mujer con renovada energía cosa que le recordaba a Mai- supongo que quieres pasar más tiempo con ella y yo aquí interrumpiendo –Agrego mientras Naru asentía mentalmente sin decírselo a su madre- espero nos la presentes pronto Oliver, tu padre y yo queremos conocerla

-Iremos pronto –Contesto el pelinegro mientras deslizaba su brazo por los hombros de Mai atrayéndola hacia el- así conocerás a tu nieto…

-¿Nieto? –Cuestiono la mujer con extrañeza pues Naru había omitido ese detalle durante sus conversaciones en lo que duraba el caso de Steve- ¿Qué nieto? Oliver dime de qué…

-Hablaremos mañana –Dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de Mai- ahora estoy muy ocupado…

-¡No puedes decirme algo como eso y dejarme así! –reclamo la mujer mientras que Naru hacia caso omiso a sus reclamos y se inclinaba sobre Mai besándola ¡Al diablo con el teléfono y todo lo demás! No iba a permitir que arruinaran su noche- Oliver Davis ¡Me estas escuchando! ¡Oliver! ¡Qu…!

-Eso… ¿Estuvo bien? –Cuestiono Mai al notar como Naru cortaba la llamada y tiraba el teléfono a un lado- Era tu madre…

-Si la dejo seguir hablando terminaríamos mañana… -Contesto recordando lo "conversadora" que podía llegar a ser Luella Davis- ahora tengo cosas más interesantes en mente…

-La cena… -susurro Mai al escuchar el sonido de algo rebalsar- aun no…

-Prefiero el postre… -susurro Naru mientras la acorralaba sobre el sofá para luego besarla hasta dejarla sin aire, la timidez… esa parecía haber viajado a Inglaterra con su madre, ahora solo deseaba estar con Mai-

-Si quieres… conservar tu casa intacta… -replico Mai una vez el beso hubo terminado- será mejor apagar la cocina, no quiero morir en un incendio…

A regañadientes, Naru se incorporó del sofá dejando que Mai fuese a la cocina para tratar de salvar algo de la vena que estaba preparando, no sabía si era por el tiempo que estuvieron separados o por que la maternidad le había sentado muy bien, pero si antes no podía resistirse al tener a Mai indefensa ante él, clara prueba de eso era el niño que ahora Bou-san debía estar cuidando, ahora le era casi imposible… Se acerco a la castaña que seguía entretenida con las hornillas de la cocina ya apagadas, abrazándola luego por la espalda, cosa que sobresalto a la castaña pero no le fue desagradable, al no verse rechazado Naru comenzó a repartir besos húmedos por el cuello de Mai, en verdad necesitaba de ella y esta vez no iba a dejarla escapar, ella aprecia estar de acuerdo pues giro hacia él y se fundieron en un beso ansiado por ambos, pronto Naru la tomó en brazos y en medio de aquellas muestras de afecto se encaminaron hacia la habitación que ahora compartían, la cena había quedado olvidad y así estaría hasta que esos dos estuviesen saciados del "postre" que ambos degustaban, aquella noche ninguno dormiría pues de eso se encargaría Naru…

Aquella noche se habían "portado mal" como Ayako había dicho antes de marcharse con Bou-san y muy mal si le permitían opinar a Mai, no habían dormido hasta ya entrada las 4 de la mañana, lo habían hecho tal y como la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, todo había sido mágico para la castaña pues a pesar de haber sufrido por su partida y por su posterior regreso, ahora podían estar juntos y sabia que esta vez… seria para siempre…

Se encontraba en medio del patio de una casa que no concia, era amplia y poseía un enrome jardín en el que Naru parecía estar jugando con el pequeño Kyoya, el mismo que no dudaba en tirarle lo que tuviese a la mano al rostro de su egocéntrico padre, sonrió ante aquella visión, definitivamente ese es el futuro que quería vivir… ¿Sería acaso eso? ¿Una visión del futuro?

-Eso espero… -dijo una voz tras Mai haciendo que esta se voltee reconociendo al instante al sujeto- más le vale a ese novio tuyo que te haga feliz, Mai-chi…

-Tet… -susurro la castaña sin poder evitar que una lagrima se deslizara por su mejilla-

-Nada de llanto Mai… -pidió el muchacho mientras se acercaba a la chica secando luego sus lágrimas con sus pulgares- quiero verte sonreír como cuando éramos niños, déjame llevar ese recuerdo conmigo…

-S-si –respondió la castaña secando sus lágrimas para luego esbozar una sonrisa- e-es solo que… no… no quería perderte… no ahora… que pude encontrarte…

-Las cosas suceden por una razón Mai-chi… –Contesto el aludido mientras desordenaba los cabellos de su hermana como si aun fuese una niña- tal vez no esté a tu lado para ver ese futuro con el que sueñas… -agrego dirigiendo la vista hacia Naru y Kyoya- pero al menos mi vida sirvió para pagar el precio de tu felicidad…

-No es justo… -Susurro Mai con la mirada gacha sin atreverse a mirar a su hermano- no tenias que morir para…

-Nadie es eterno Mai… -replico el aludido mientras abrazaba a su hermana pequeña- lo que tenía que pasar simplemente paso, tuve que dar mi vida para salvarte y ten por seguro –agrego mientras tomaba las mejillas de Mai entre sus manos- que lo haría mil veces de ser necesario, así que no llores por mí Mai…

-Te extrañare Tet… -dijo en un susurro la castaña acariciando el rostro de su hermano-

-Y yo a ti enana –Contesto el aludido mientras desordenaba nuevamente los cabellos de su hermana- vive feliz Mai… vive por los dos y por favor… se feliz…

-Gracias Tet… -Dijo la castaña esbozando una sonrisa a pesar de la lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla al ver a su hermano alejarse de ella- ¡Seré feliz oíste! ¡Seré feliz por ti y por mí! ¡Solo mírame Tet! Seré muy feliz…

Tetsu giro hacia su pequeña hermana antes de desparecer por completo, siendo lo último que Mai pudo ver de él una sonrisa, una enorme sonrisa igual a las que siempre le regalaba cuando eran niños, definitivamente cumpliría su promesa y sería feliz, por ella, por él, por ambos…

Despertó al sentir como alguien movía su hombro tratando de hacerla reaccionar, abrió los ojos perezosamente encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Naru lo que termino por despertarla completamente.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –Pregunto la castaña al notar el semblante preocupado de Naru-

-Eso es lo que quisiera saber –contesto acariciando el rostro de Mai mientras secaba las lágrimas que hasta ahora, Mai se percataba de haber derramado- estabas durmiendo tranquila y de repente comenzaste a llorar, ¿Sucede algo?

-No… no pasa nada –respondió esbozando una sonrisa al recordar la promesa con su hermano- solo que… es hora de mirara hacia el futuro, después de todo le prometí a Tet que seguiría adelante y sería feliz…

-Y no estarás sola… -contesto Naru mientras la envolvía en un abrazo- yo estaré contigo y el terremoto que tenemos por hijo también…

-Lo sé Naru –Respondió dejándose consentir por el- lo sé…

Poco después se levantaron de la cama pues tenían que recoger a Kyoya pues no podían dejarlo mucho tiempo con Bou-san, tomaron una ducha, desayunaron y se encaminaron a la casa en la que vivía el monje el mismo que los recibió como si nada hubiese cambiado, le dolía aun el verlos juntos pero sabía que podría superarlo, el nunca perdía los ánimos y esta vez no sería diferente… poco después y tal como era de esperarse, se hizo pública la noticia de la boda de Naru y Mai, sus padres estuvieron presentes en la ceremonia y desde que su madre conoció a Kyoya no había poder humano que la hiciera alejarse de él, al menos no mientras estuvieron en Japón, haciendo luego un drama al no querer separarse de su nieto cuando tuvo que volver a Inglaterra llegando al punto de querer llevárselo con ella, cosa que Naru evito aunque Mai nunca supo cómo, seguramente aquellas fotos de Kyoya que enviaba semanalmente a Inglaterra tenían algo que ver…

Los meses pasaron y pronto dos años habían pasado desde aquel incidente que preferían olvidar, Naru se encontraba observando una álbum de fotos, cortesía de su madre claro está, en el que se apreciaban fotos de su boda, del primer cumpleaños de Kyoya que pudieron pasar juntos, recordaba también el momento en que su hijo pronuncio su primera palabra "papá" lo había llamado mientras con sus pequeñas manos apretaba uno de sus dedos, una sonrisa escapo de sus labios ante aquel recuerdo, después de todo Mai tenía razón, había perdido varios momentos importantes en la vida de su hijo pero aun tenía mucho tiempo para compensarlos y crear nuevas memorias, esta vez juntos, como una verdadera familia…

Era el cumpleaños número tres de Kyoya y tal como se había hecho costumbre, todos los miembros de SPR se reunían para aquella fecha y claro, no podían faltar los abuelos que llenaban de regalos al pequeño que divertido tiraba de los cabellos de su abuelo, Mai veía con una sonrisa como su hijo se divertía con sus amigos y como Bou-san había superado aquel dolor que ella le había provocado, supo que Ayako tuvo mucho que ver en ello y que estaban saliendo aunque ella se esforzara en negarlo, Masako parecía estar saliendo con John que ahora solo ejercía como exorcista pues había dejado los votos de sacerdocio, Lin y Madoka permanecían juntos cada vez que ella venia y las malas lenguas decían que eran pareja ¿Quién sabe?... Pudo sentir como Naru la envolvía en un abrazo sin dejar de observar a todos sus amigos reunidos mientras que ella acariciaba disimuladamente su vientre, ¿Seria el momento adecuado para decírselo? No, era mejor esperar hasta después de la fiesta, cuando todo estuviese mas clamado, después de todo ahora tenían mucho tiempo y una larga historia por escribir, una en la que debían incluir a un cuarto miembro pues ahora, en su vientre crecía un pequeño bebé que pronto llegaría a poner de cabeza las oficinas de SPR, pero esa… esa ya es otra historia…

_**Fin**_

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al episodio final de esta pequeña historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado pues con ese fin es que fue escrita, agradezco a todos aquellos que siguieron esta locura hasta el final, a los que la dejaron a la mitad o a los que se sumaron después, en verdad (Hace una reverencia) muchas gracias, espero de corazón que haya logrado transpórtalos por un breve momento a este mundo que cree con ideas de mi loco cerebro y ya, sin más que decir me despido, hasta la próxima historia ghosthuntera (Palabra inventada por dayis) XD _

_**¡Muchas gracias!**_


End file.
